Friends With Kids
by Demi101
Summary: Austin & Ally are both 25 & Single, there friends Trish & Dez are married with 3 kids, Lucy, Bentley & Zander, but both agree they want to settle down and have a baby, so what happens when Austin asks Ally to be his baby mama? Find out in Friends With Kids! xxx Gets Better
1. Chapter 1 - How It All Began

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin & Ally It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

January 10th 2020

* * *

Chapter 1 - How It All Began

**Ally's POV - Friday**

I walked into my apartment sighing, it's 7pm on a Friday and I'm already nackered, I took of my wedges putting them next to my apartment door and locked my front door, I hung up my coat & scarf, and walked put my keys, phone, purse ect. onto the coffee table in my living room and headed into my bedroom, I got a 20 minute shower, blow dried my hair and got dressed into a pair of pink sweat pants and a white tank top and put my hair up into a messy bun and poured myself a glass of wine settling down on the sofa. Oh wait, I forgot to introduce myself haven't I, I'm Allyson Jade Dawson, although I go by Ally, I'm 25, I graduated Marino High School in Miami at the age of 18, I went on tour right after I finished whilst also taking an online college class, and one my tour was over, I attended NYC College with my best friends Trish, Dez, & Austin, Trish is mine & Austin's manager, Dez is the producer of all of our music videos, and Austin, is Austin Moon, I'm sure you've heard of him, anyway, I graduated college at 22, along with my friends, but a year before we graduated, Trish found out she was pregnant, and her & Dez had a daughter called Lucy Ally Fisher, Ally after me, on our graduation from college, Trish gave birth to their 2nd child, Bentley Austin Fisher, they got married at 22, and a year ago had another son, Zander Jonas Fisher, and me & Austin are the god parents of all the kids as well as Trish's Brother JJ, and Dez's sister Didi, Anyway, sorry, I'm rambling arnt I, I live on my own in a Miami apartment, its 2 bedroom, with a kitchen, living room, onsuite bathroom, hall way bathroom ect, Its nice and spacious, and by the way, my dad owns a link of stores called Sonic Boom, and , he asked me to run a big one here in Miami, so I'm the manager, I work there sometimes when I can, and I just got back from there now, and since its January 10th, there is a bit of snow and a lot of traffic, so I'm extremely tired right now expecially how busy it was at the store, My dad still works at the Sonic Boom at the mall though. Just as I got settled on the sofa watching some old episode of Modern Family when my phone rang,

"**_Hello?_**" I asked into my phone not bothering to check ID.

"**Hey, what are you doing?**" Austin's voice said down the phone,

"**_Watching tv and drinking wine why?_**" I asked,

"**Wrong answer! You are suppose to be getting dressed to go out!**" He said and I rolled my eyes,

"**_Austin, I'm Knackerd, I'm not going out,_**" I stated,

"**Yes you are, come on Alls, you havent come out in ages, Trish & Dez got a baby sitter for a few hours for us all to go out for a bit, come on, go get dressed,**" He begged,

"**_Austin, I'm really tired,_**" I said sighing

"**Okay, you know what, instead of going out, we're going to chill at Trish & Dez's, you cant complain about that, we can just sit in and order a take away, and we'll stay in the guest rooms for the night,**" He said, "**And before you say no, I'm on my way.**" He said

"**_Aus-_**" I tried but he hung up before I could and I sighed putting my phone down not bothering to move, 10 minutes later, my front door opened and Austin walked in wearing black jeans, a white shirt with the sleeves push up to his elbow, _Why did I give him the code to use the elevator_

"Why arnt you dressed?" He asked and I looked at him annoyed and he sighed walking over to me and grabbing my wine putting it on the table and pulling me up and dragging me into my bedroom, he let go of my hand when we entered and he walked over to my wardrobe, and picked out a pair of flower paterned shorts, a maroon colored silk tank top, black tights, a black leather jacket and my favorite pair of heeled black boots **(AN: What Laura Wore to Beyonce concert) **and put them all on my bed, "Get dressed, you have 5 minutes," He said walking out and shutting the door, I changed into the outfit in 2 minutes and quickly curled my hair and put on some jewellery, just finished when Austin walked into my room, "Okay come on," He said,

"Austin! I could of been changing!" I exclaimed,

"So, It's not like I havent seen you half naked before," He said smirking,

"Yeah, in a bikini!" I exclaimed and he rolled his eyes,

"Whatever lets go," He said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room and I walked over to my black bag and put in my phone, charger & my purse and following Austin out of my apartment before locking up,

* * *

We entered Trish & Dez's house, to be greeted with little people attacking our legs, I chuckled as Lucy smiled a grin at me showing her missing tooth,

"Aunt Ally my tooth came out!" She said with a little lisp, and walked her 4 year old legs to Austin who picked her up, "Looky!" She said pointing and he smiled,

"Wow, your a big girl now arnt you," I said and she nodded smiling as I picked up a 3 yr old Bentley and we walked into the living room where Trish & Dez were with a 1 yr old Zander,

"Hey!" Trish said smiling and giving us hugs as did Dez, and we all sat down on the couches, Austin started tickling Lucy who laughed and Bentley quickly jumped on the couch with my help and started tickling her as well, as me, Trish & Dez laughed, after a moment I started tickling Bentley as well who started giggling his cute giggle,

"Oh look at the time, Lucy, Bentley, Zander, time for bed," Dez said looking at his watch, once everyone had calmed down.

"But dada, unky Austin an aunt Awwy are here!" Bentley moaned,

"And they will still be here tomorrow morning when you wake up, bed, come on," He said picking up Zander & Bentley and walked upstairs with them in his arms,

"Missy Luce! Bed," Trish said raising an eyebrow at Lucy who sighed and hugged me & Austin,

"Night Aunt Ally, night uncle Austin!" She said smiling,

"Night night sweetie," I said kissing her cheek,

"Night honey," Austin said also kissing her cheek and I watched her walk upstairs,

"You know, you two are gonna be great parents some day," Trish said smiling and winked at us which we both ignored,

"Yeah, if the time ever comes for me," I sighed,

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"Well think about it, I havent had much look in dating the past couple of years, every guy I've dated turned out to be a complete jerk, at this rate, I'll be 35 before I have kids." I said sighing,

"So there's nothing wrong with that," Dez said walking downstairs,

"I know, but I'd prefer to have kids whilst still in my 20's, that way I'm still young enough to play with them, and I wont be in my 50's by the time there 16," I said,

"I get what you mean," Austin said, "I've always said I wanted kids in my 20's, its better that way," He said and I nodded in agreement,

"Anyway, the kids are asleep, lets start drinking!" Trish said smiling and we laughed,

* * *

**Austin's POV - 2am**

"Okay, I think it's time for bed, dont you misses," I said to a very drunk Ally who was laughing her head of with very drunken Trish,

"Noo!" She moaned with a pout,

"Yes, come on, its bed time," I said pulling her up of the couch,

"I'm gonna get this one to bed as well," Dez said helping Trish up who laughed,

"I'll see you in the morning," I said to him and he nodded as I helped Ally up the stairs, eventually her diaganal walking started to annoy me so I picked her up bridal style which she giggled at and I carried her to one of the guest rooms, and placed her on the bed, luckily this is the guest room where some of Ally's clothes are for when she stays over, the other room right next door is where my stuff is, I walked over to the drawers and took out a pair of pajamas of Ally's, short black sleeping shorts with gold music symbols on and a matching black tank with a gold A&A sign on it, "Here," I said handing them to her, and she sighed, and I started to walk out,

"Aust," I heard her fragile voice say and I turned around to face her, "Can you help me?" She asked shyly and I nodded walked over to her, I took of her leather jacket and boots, before lifting her top above her head, I know what your thinking, that I'm a pervert or its weird for me to do that but believe me, its not the first time, the 1st time was on Ally's 21st when she was drunk for the first time, and it was very awkward for me to have to change her, but it wouldnt be the first time,

"Right, lets ge these pajamas on you," I said after I undressed her from her clothes so she was in matching bra and underwear set, I moved to pick up the pajamas and when I turned back Ally had undone her bra and was removing it, "Whoa," I said shocked avoiding looking at her chest,

"Aust, my PJ's," She said tiredly and I nodded,

"Yeah," I said and put on her tank without looking at her chest, and I then put on her shorts for her, "Come on," I said grabbing her hand with my left and then opening the cover of the bed and letting her get in it, she lay down as I tucked her into the duvet and kissed her forehead, "Night night Alligater," I said smiling,

"Night Austin, I love you," She said and I smiled,

"I love you too, " I said and walked out the room turning of the bedroom light.

**Hope you liked it, I have already finished this story, and there are 20 chapters all together, saved on my laptop, the next chapter will be uploaded after these goals of mine are complete, and I need your help to do it,**

**10 reviews**

**5 Follows**

**5 Favorites **

**And the first people to do each of these, will get a mention, and I will respond to any questions you have for me**

**-Demi xXx**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Proposition

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin & Ally It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Proposition

**Ally's POV - 10am**

"Aunt Ally!" A little voice said jumping on me and I groaned opening my eyes and seeing Lucy smiling at me,

"Dont yell," I said quietly,

"Hey Luce, why dont you go downstairs and leave Aunt Ally to get dressed," Austin's voice said from the doorway and Lucy ran out the room, "Come on Alls, get dressed, I'm gonna take you home soon okay?" He asked sitting on the bed with me and I sat up rubbing my head and he chuckled, "Here," He said handing me a glass of water and a painkiller and I happily took them wincing at the taste,

"Okay, out, let me get dressed," I said and he smiled kissing my forehead before walking out,

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Why are we at yours?" Ally asked confused as I parked my car in the driveway of my house,

"Because we're walking to your, helping you get over your hangover," I said as we got out the car,

"Really?" She moaned,

"Yes, come on lets go," I said as we started walking and she sighed, we walked silently until we started walking by the park and she sighed, "Whats wrong?" I asked,

"Nothing Its just, I really want kids," She said sadly,

"You'll have them eventually, when you meet the guy of your dreams," I said,

"I'm started to doubt that he even exist," She said,

"Oh come on, sure he does, it just might take you a while to find him," I stated,

"Exactly, I wanna be young when I have kids, I always thought that by the time I was 25, I would be married with kids, but at this rate, I would of settled for just kids, I mean, I'm in a really good place right now, I have a home, I have my friends and I have the money for a child right now, all I need is a guy to help me get pregnant," She said,

"Yeah but, wouldnt you like to wait, that way when your married you'll have a proper family," I said,

"Maybe, but, I want a baby so badly, I'm ready to be a mum," She said sighing, "Maybe I should go to a sperm bank," She said and I looked at her,

"No way in hell will I let you do that," I said to her,

"Why not?" She asked,

"Because one, it wouldnt be fair to you, not knowing who the father is, and it would be fair to the child, not having a dad," I said as we approached her apartment complex,

"True, but what else am I suppose to do?" She asked as we headed to the elevater,

"Why dont we do it," I said to her,

"What?" She asked,

"Have a baby together, think about it, we're both old enough, we're both responsible enough," I stated as she pressed her floor button,

"I'm starting to wonder whether your being serious right now,"

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"What if I was serious?" Austin said as we entered my apartment,

"Austin, how would we have a baby?" I asked him,

"Well I didnt think I would have to explain it but-" I cut him off by slapping him on the back of the head,

"I'm serious!" I said,

"So am I Alls, think about it, I would have the kid half the time, and you would have him or her half the time, and we can still date people," He said as we sat on my sofa,

"Wait, so you would actually want to have a baby with me?" I asked him,

"Well, Its better thn you going to a sperm bank and the kid having no father," He said,

"Yeah but, do you even want a baby?" I asked him taking of my boots,

"Yeah, I do, I mean i'm 25, I have my job and my family, but there's something missing, and thats a child, I'm ready to be father," He said,

"So, we're actually thinking about doing this then, having a baby together?" I asked and he nodded,

"Yeah," He said smiling,

"But what would we tell the people we end up with?" I asked,

"We can say we dated for a short period of time, which isnt a lie," He said,

"Yeah when we were 17," I said chuckling,

"So, we say we dated for a short time, broke up and then found out you were pregnant and that we're both against abortion and we decided we were gonna raise the baby together," He said,

"What about our friends?" I asked,

"Trish & Dez will be cool with it, knowing them they already have names for 'Auslly' babies," He said chuckling and I did as well,

"And what about our Families?" I asked,

"Well my parents have been going on about grandkids, so they'd be thrilled, and your parents love me and I'm sure they would love a little Ally to spoil," He said and I took a breath, "So what do you say?" He asked,

"I say..." I trailed, "I say, I'll think about it," I said and he nodded,

"Same," He said,

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I arrived at my apartment at 10pm after spending god knows how long at the studio recording for my new album, when my phone rang, I looked at the ID, and saw it was Ally,

"**Hey Alls,**" I said opening my fridge,

"**_How did you know it was me?_**" She asked confused,

"**Caller ID, this is the 20th century Ally, although I doubt you would know with your flip phone, I mean seriously, it was weird when you were 15, its a hell of a lot weirder now,**" I said grabbing a beer and opening it,

"**_Leave my flip phone alone,_**" She said unamused,

"**Come on Alls, buy an iPhone, I'll make it easy on you, go for the iPhone 5s, thats old, I have the iPhone 10s,**" I said sitting on my sofa,

"**_Okay lets change the damn subject Moon!_**" She said,

"**Okay, so why did you call?**" I asked,

"**_Well, I've been thinking about the whole baby thing, and something that popped into my head was, the poparazzi, you know that if I end up pregnant, there's gonna be a ton of stuff going about, What do we do about them?_**" She asked,

"**Well, we would wait a while, until you were showing probably, and then we would have an interview or I would saying that we secretly dated or something and broke up before we found out you were pregnant, I'm not 100% sure, but we would deal with it when the time came, if it does,**" I said,

"**_You have this all figured out dont you,_**" She said and I could hear the smile in her voice,

"**Not really, I'm just making it up as I go along,**" I said,

"**_And where would the baby live?_**" She asked

"**Well, that baby would live with me part time, and with you part time,**" I said,

"**_You do realise that if we do this, then you wont be able to keep going out at night, or have one night stands._**" She explained,

"**Why wouldn't I be aloud one night stands?**" I asked confused,

"**_Because it wouldnt be right when you have a little baby to take care off, one who needs stability and not random women sleeping with their daddy,_**" She said,

"**Okay then, no one night stands and no going out every night,**" I said,

"**_But you love that stuff? You would seriously be willing to give up the bacholor life to raise a baby?_**" She asked,

"**Yeah, Ally I told you, I'm ready to be a dad, I'm ready to have a son or a daughter,**" I said and heard her take a breath, "**Ally?**" I asked, making sure she was still there.

"**_Okay,_**" She replied,

"**Okay what?**" I asked confused,

"**_Okay, we'll do it,_**" She said,

"**You mean...?**"

"**_Lets have a baby together,_**" She said,

"**Really?**" I said smiling,

"**_Yeah, really,_**" She answered,

"**You wont regret this Alls, I promise you I will look after you and our baby forever,**" I said,

"**_I know, but first I need to actually get pregnant,_**" She chuckled,

"**How are we going to do that?**" I asked her cautiously,

"**_I don't know, we can do artificial insamination,_**" She suggested,

"**That sounds painful and complicated, wouldnt it just be easier to do it the old fashioned way?**" I asked,

"**_Well yeah, but are we willing to do that and... Have... Sex._**" She said awkwardly,

"**Well if we want a baby then yeah, and it'll be easier considering we're already, close,**" I said,

"**_So when should we, you know, do it?_**" She asked,

"**I don't know, when do you want to?**" I asked,

"**_Well, we should probably tell Trish & Dez before hand,_**" She said,

"**We can tell them tomorrow?**" I asked,

"**_Yeah, and I'm not working at the studio or anything on um, Tuesday, so we could you know, in my apartment,_**" She said awkwardly,

"**What time?**" I asked,

"**_Um 8pm?_**" She asked, and I nodded even though she couldnt see,

"**Okay then, Tuesday, 8pm at your apartment,**" I said,

"**_I gotta get going, bye Austin,_**" She said and I said bye before we both hung up and realisation hit me of what just happened, I just set a date and time of when to get my best friend pregnant, is this really happening?

**Hope you liked it! Love this story, I'm so proud of it tbh! xx  
Shoutout to danielitamoya112 ( - First person to review!**  
**alishanasim21 - First to fave**  
**RLKS123 - First to follow**

**-Demi xXx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Down To Business

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin & Ally It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 3 - Down To Business

**Ally's POV**

"So what did you want to tell us?" Trish asked as Lucy, Bentley & Zander were eating there dinner at the dining room table and the 4 of us walked into the living room and sat down,

"Right um, you see, me & Austin have been talking, and we decided, um... we.." I trailored.

"We're gonna have a baby together," Austin finished for me,

"What! No way! We've been waiting for you two to get together!" Trish exclaimed,

"Oh no, no we're not," I said,

"What?" She asked confused,

"How can you be having a baby together then?" Dez said confused,

"We're not, not yet, but we're gonna," I said and they looked at us confused,

"Okay look, me & Ally both want a baby, but we're not in any type of relationship to have a baby with someone else, so it would be a good few years before either of us would be able to have a baby, but we realised that if we have a baby together, then it wouldnt be complicated at all, because we're best friends, who will have a kid together," Austin explained,

"Yeah but, dont you want your first child to be with the love of your life?" Trish asked,

"Thats the thing though, it could be like 10 years before I meet 'The One' and I want a baby now, I'm ready to be a mum, and Austin is ready to be a dad," I said and they nodded in understandment,

"If you two are sure about this then, we'll support you," Dez said and we smiled,

* * *

**Austin's POV - Tuesday**

"Dez, I'm freaking out right now, I mean, what do I do, do I take her something? Buy her something or what?" I panicked down the phone as I got ready to go to Ally's,

"Well, if I were you, I would take some wine, that way you two can be a little drunk when you have sex," He said and I took a breath, "Austin, you need to calm down, because I'm positive that Ally is freaking out a hell of a lot more than you, I mean it's Ally, you need to take the lead tonight, and you need to make Ally as comfortable as possible, because dont forget, Its Ally," He said and I sighed again,

"Your right, I gotta go I'm gonna be late," I said and hung up,

* * *

**Ally's POV**

What the hell are you suppose to wear when your best friend is coming round to get you pregnant? Do you dress up or what?! I sighed frustrately whilst looking through my closet, and finally settled on navy blue dress that goes to mid-thigh and hugs my curves perfectly, I curled my hair to perfection and put on a bit of mascara and red lipstick, knowing that Austin loves red lipstick on girls, I put on my black heels just as someone knocked on the door, I walked over to the door taking a deep breath, I opened the door and saw Austin stood there in a black suit, white dress shirt and black tie and his hair looking perfect as always and he was leaning against the door frame with a hanf behind his back,

"You rang the doorway?" I asked him,

"Well, I figured this is tectnickly a date, so I decided to go all out with wine, flowers & ringing the doorbell," He said and handed me a bottle of my favorite red wine and a bouquet of my favorite flowers, Rose's,

"Thank you," I said smiling and walking over to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase, I walked back into the living room where Austin was stood, "So I was thinking we should have some rules," I said and he nodded, "No talking," I said and he looked at me confused but nodded, "No foreplay-"

"I'm out!" He said raising his hands,

"What?" I asked,

"Look, I can do no talking, but I need foreplay, and so do you actually otherwise it will be little painful," He said and I sighed,

"Okay fine, Foreplay is aloud," I said and he nodded and walked over to me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer, and leaned in, I felt his lips touch mine and I hesitantly tried to kiss back, when he pulled away,

"Hey relax," He said softly,

"Maybe we should do something first, I dont know, maybe we should watch some tv or watch some porn or something-" I rambled when He grabbed hold of my hand and started to pull me to my bedroom,

"Ally, It's just sex, just pretend I'm someone else or something," He said and took of his jacket, and I nodded,

"Your right, lets do this," I said taking of my shoes as he took of his tie and shoes, "Oh by the way I'm sorry I have small boobs, I know big boobs is kinda your thing," I said taking of my jewellery,

"Its okay I've seen your boobs, their nice," He said taking of his belt,

"Wait, how have you seen my boobs?" I asked confused, and he stopped.

"The other day at Trish & Dez's, I was helping you change and you took of your bra," He explained and my cheeks went red and I quickly turned around and put my jewellery down on my dressing table, I took a silent breath which got stuck in my throat when I felt his hands on my hips, "Its okay Ally," He whispered into my ear and kissed the side of my neck once, "Are you sure about this?" He asked,

"I'm sure, I just, I'm a little nervous, I havent, dont anything in 5 months," I admitted,

"You have nothing to be nervous about," He said and kissed my neck again, "We'll take this as slow as you like, we have all night," He said kissing my neck some more and I leaned my head against his shoulder biting back a moan, he carried on until I let out a moan and my hand flew upwards touching the side of his neck and he turned my around looking me in the eyes before he started to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he unzipped my dress and I started to un button his shirt,

* * *

I woke up yawning and looked at the clock next to my bed and saw it was 10:30am, I sighed about to move when the arms that I just realised were around my waist tightened keeping me still, I cautiously turned my head and saw Austin fast asleep, and I let out a breath remembering what happened last night... And this morning... Multiple times, somewhere between out 3rd & 7th time, Austin suggested that the more times we do it, the more chance we have of creating a baby, which explains why I'm extremely tired, we didnt fall asleep until 4am, and woke up at 5am, and did some stuff for another 3 hours before we fell asleep at 8,

"Aust, Austin come on wake up," I said and he opened his eyes yawning.

"Hey," He said tiredly,

"Its half 10, we have to write some more songs soon," I said and he nodded and started tracing paterns on my back, "What are you doing?" I asked as he planted a kiss on my back,

"Well, the more times we do it, the better the chance of creating a baby," He said and I turned over to face him lay on my back and he placed a hand on my stomach, "You never know, we might of made a baby last night," He said and kissed my stomach and I smiled then realised my chest was on show and I grabbed hold of some of the duvet and covered my chest and he chuckled, kissing my stomach on top of the duvet, "So, how about we leave the song writing until this afternoon, and better our chances?" He asked smirking at me and I rolled my eyes as he kissed me but kissed back none the less.

**Dun Dun Dunnn! There you have if, they did the deed, But is Ally pregnant? Who knows? I do! Wahahahah (Rico Suave Moment), Anyone, someone asked me if I could do a sex scene, and to be honest, I tried, but it wasn't good, so I decided to hold a competition of some sort, If you want to do the sex scene, then write it, PM it to me, and I will chose the best one, and then In one of my chapters, I will put in the authors note for anyone who wants to check out the scene, to go to that author to read the scene, I will give a minimum of 3 days, I know that's very short, but It kinda has to be done ASAP, and I'm not the patient kind who will be able to wait for a week until all entries are made, anyway, PM me with your story, and I will PM u back if you are the winner! x**

**-Demi xXx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Bad News & Good News

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin & Ally It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 4 - Bad News & Good News

**Austin's POV - 10pm**

Its been 2 months since me & Ally first had sex, We had sex the first time and didnt have sex until a month later when she was ovulating, which was almost 4 weeks ago, we thought she was pregnant the 1st time because she missed her period, but she took 2 pregnancy tests and they both said negative, Anyway I was at my apartment when I got a phone call from Trish saying Didi, Dez's little sister was in a car accident and I hurried ran out of my house avoiding the poparazzi and drove to the hospital,

"Trish!" I said when I saw her & Ally,"Hey is she okay?" I asked worriedly,

"She needs a blood transfusion, the doctors are looking for donors because she's negative O blood type, so they took some of Ally's blood to see if she's a suitable donor, And Donna & Dennis are on their way," She explained and I nodded as Ally yawned,

"You okay?" I asked worriedly,

"Yeah, just been really tired lately, I was on my way home from Sonic Boom when Trish called to tell me about Didi," She explained,

"Ally why dont you go home, you havent slept in ages," Trish said,

"Nah I'm fine," She said yawning again,

"No come on, I'm taking you home, dont want you falling asleep at the wheel," I said to her and she sighed nodded, we said goodbye to the others and walked out,

* * *

**Ally's POV - 11pm**

Me & Austin got back to my apartment half hour ago, and now we're both sat down talking when the phone rang, and Austin answered,

"**Hello? Okay here she is**," He said and handed the phone to me,

"**_Hello?_**" I asked,

"_Hi is this Ally Dawson?_" A Womens voice said,

"**_This is she,_**" I said,

"_Hi I'm nurse Becka from Miami hospital, and I believe you put yourself forward as a blood donor for a Didi Fisher?_" She asked,

"**_Yes I did,_**" I answered,

"_I have your results right here,_" She said,

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"**_Oh Really? Thats good,_**" Ally said smiling, "**_Thats amazing, Wait what? Why?... Oh my.. Are you sure? No no thats... Thats great, yes thankyou, thanks bye,_**" She said and hung up,

"What?" I asked,

"She said I'm a match for Didi," She said in shock,

"Thats great, right?" I asked confused,

"Yeah, but, she said that they cant take blood from me," She said,

"Why?" I asked confused,

"Because they normally dont take blood from women in my condition," She stated,

"Conditon? What condition?" I asked,

"Pregnant women, I'm pregnant," She said and looked at me, a smile creeping on her face, "I'm pregnant," She smiled,

"We're having a baby?" I asked shocked,

"We're having a baby." She said smiling,

"We're having a baby!" I exclaimed picking her up and spinning her around as she laughed, "We're actually having a baby! We're gonna be parents!" I said happily.

* * *

**Ally's POV - 11am**

I woke up to the house phone ringing and looked around,

"Austin, where's the house phone?" I asked him as we were lay on the sofa,

"Dunno," He said half asleep and without opening his eyes,

"Found It," I said picking it up and answering, "**_Hello?_**" I asked,

"_Hey sweetheart,_" My mother's voice said and I smiled,

"**_Hey Mum! How's Africa?_**" I asked,

"_Its great, but I have a surprise, I'm coming back in 6 months,_" She said,

"**_Thats great, But I thought you had to stay for another 2 years,_**" I said confused,

"_Yeah but I decided that I missed my daughter and wanted to come back and see her,_" She said and I smiled,

"**_I missed you too mum,_**" I said,

"_Anyway, I've gotta get going, love you sweat pea,_" She said,

"**_Love you too mum,_**" I said and hung up,

"Why didnt you tell her?" Austin asked finally opening his eyes,

"Tell her what?" I asked,

"About the baby," He said and my eyes widened,

"Oh my god! I completely forgot," I stated,

"You forgot?" He asked,

"Yeah, some mother I'm gonna be," I said,

"Hey come on, your gonna be a great mum, we only found out yesterday so its still new to us," He said and I nodded,

"Now we need to tell our family & friends, and the public," I said,

"We can tell our Family & Friends soon, but we dont need to tell the public until your about 4 months or something," He said and I nodded,

"That reminds me, I need to make an appointment to see how far I am," I said,

"Tell me When & Where and I'll be there," He said to me and I looked at him,

"Really?" I asked,

"Yeah, Ally I told you, I'm gonna be there every step of the way with you through this pregnancy, and I'm gonna be there everyday of our baby's life," He said and I smiled kissing his cheek, as he layed a hand on my stomach, and moved so down so he was level with my stomach, "Hey there baby, you cant hear me yet, but I'm your daddy, and I love you so much already, and I thank you for making me & your beautiful Mummy's dreams come true by coming into our lives," He said and kissed my stomach and I smiled giggling,

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Your pregnant!" Trish exclaimed excitedly and hugged Ally and Me,

"Congrats!" Dez said smiling,

"Thanks man, hey how's Didi?" I asked,

"She's okay, My parents are with her now as is her boyfriend Andy, but the doctor said she should be out next week because they found a donor," He explained and I nodded,

"I cant wait till you start showing," Trish said smiling at Ally who smiled,

"I know, I'm sorta dreading it, I mean I'm gonna have to buy a ton of maternity clothes and everything," She said frowning,

"Well it's not like you dont have the money," Trish said and she nodded, "Plus I'm sure you baby Daddy will happily buy you some clothes," She added looking at me,

"Off course I will Alls," I said,

"Have you told your parents?" Dez asked us both,

"Not yet, I'm gonna go ring my dad when I get to the studio cause I have to record some more songs for my album where I'm gonna tell Ramone, and Austin is gonna go tell Jimmy and then his parents." Ally explained and they nodded,

* * *

"Jimmy?" I asked poking my head into his office,

"Austin! Come in!" He said smiling and I walked in shutting the door behind me, "Take a seat," He said and I smiled,

"Don't mind if I do," I said smiling and sitting down,

"What can I do for you?" He asked,

"Well, I need to speak to you about something," I said,

"Shoot,"

"Ally's pregnant," I said and he smiled,

"Well congrats to Ally, but why do I need to know?" He asked,

"Im the father." I stated and he looked at me in shock,

"What? I didnt know you and Ally were together," He said confused,

"Thats the thing, we're not," I said,

"What? Im confused," He said confused,

"You see, me & Ally both wanted to have a baby, so we decided to have one together," I said,

"What? So you made a deal to have a baby together?" He asked and I nodded, "What about the press?" He added,

"Me & Ally agreed that we would wait until she was showing and then tell people that we secretly dated for a few months, broke up and then found out she was pregnant," I said and he nodded,

"Well, congratulations Austin, on being a father," He said and I smiled,

"Thanks," I said smiling,

* * *

Ally's POV

"**_Hey daddy,_**" I said on the phone to my father as I was sat in the recording studio on the couch,

"_Hey honey, how are you?_" He asked,

"**_I'm good, listen I have to tell you something, well, I have 2 things to tell you,_**" I said,

"_What is it?_" He asked,

"**_Well Mum is coming back in 6 months,_**" I said,

"_Thats great sweetie, what else?_" He asked,

"**_Well Daddy, I'm not sure how your gonna take it, but, I'm pregnant,_**" I said and there was a long pause, "**_Daddy?_**" I asked worriedly whilst biting my lip,

"_Your pregnant? But how?_" He asked,

"**_Austin,_**" I stated,

"_You & Austin are dating?_" He asked confused,

"**_Its a really really long story,_**" I said and there was another pause, "**_Dad? You there?_**_" _I asked,

"_Yeah sweetie, just shocked,_" He said, and I could actually hear the shock in his voice,

"**_I know but, your gonna be a Grandpa,_**" I said smiling,

"_I'm gonna be a Grandpa,_" He said and I could now hear the smile and happiness in his voice,

**Well, there you have it, Ally's pregnant! Yay! But how far is she exactly, find out in the next chapter! xx Hope you like it,**

**-Demi xXx**


	5. Chapter 5 - Two Months Later

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 5 - Two Months Later

**Ally's POV**

I'm now 3 months & 2 weeks pregnant, and I'm showing, when I was 2 months, I realised it was getting harder to fasten my jeans, so I started wedding Dresses, skirts, leggings & jeggings type of clothes, that stretch since I've really obviously showing now, but luckily I'm been good at hiding it due to the fact that recently its been cold in Miami so I've worn a lot of layers, Me & Austin had an appointment 3 months ago where we found out I was 2 weeks pregnant, Austin is extremely protective of me, and wont let me do anything or lift anything heavy,

"Austin, I'm hungry," I said sighing,

"What do you want to eat?" He asked nicely,

"Ice Cream!" I said smiling and he chuckled, but I then frowned,

"What's wrong?" He asked,

"I don't have any ice cream in," I said,

"How about I go get you some huh?" He asked and I nodded, "What flavour do you want?" He asked putting on his jacket,

"Chocolate Chip!" I exclaimed,

"But you hate chocolate chip," He said confused,

"I want chocolate chip! And Strawberry!" I said and he nodded,

"Okay, just stay here and watch TV, I'll be back in 10," He said and walked out of my apartment, I watched TV for another 2 minutes when I started craving some pickles, I stood up and walked into the kitchen and looking in the cupboards and saw pickles on the top shelf which I couldn't reach, I frowned and pulled up a dining chair and stood on it, I reached and got the pickles and smiled, when I accidentally moved my foot and fell straight of the chair and onto the floor...

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Ally! I'm back!" I said walking into her apartment, I walked into the living room and turned my head towards the kitchen and saw Ally on the floor in pain, "Ally!" I yelled and ran over putting the ice cream on the side, "What's wrong! What happened?" I asked worriedly,

"I fell, Austin it hurts!" She cried holding her stomach in pain,

"Okay we need to get you to hospital!" I said and tried to help her up when she cried in pain,

"Right, I'm gonna call an ambulance," I said dialling 911 on the phone,

"_911 what's your emergency?_" I heard,

"**I need an ambulance, my friend, she's pregnant and she fell and she's in a ton of pain,**" I said panicked,

"_Sir calm down, I need the address please,_" She said,

"**We're at Miami Beach side apartments, apartment 23**," I said,

"_And what's your friends name?_" She asked,

"**Ally Dawson,**" I said,

"_An ambulance in on the way, don't move her, tell her to keep still and take deep breaths,_" She said and I did as she said,

"Austin it hurts!" She cried,

"I know babe I know," I said and kissed her forehead, we waited another 5 minutes before someone knocked on the door, "Come in!" I exclaimed and the hotel manager Steven opened the door and the paramedics came in,

"I'm Georga, What's your name sweetheart?" A female paramedic asked Ally,

"Ally," She said in pain,

"Right Ally, we're gonna need you to walk can you do that?" She asked and Ally nodded, "Sir what's your name?" She asked me,

"Austin," I said,

"Are you the father?" The male paramedic asked and I nodded,

"Right Austin, can you help me take Ally down?" Georga asked and I nodded wrapping an arm around Ally's waist and we pulled her up as she cried in pain,

"Shoes," Ally cried out in pain, and Steven helped put on Ally's boots over her socks, right now Ally is wearing black leggings and a red t-shirt,

"Right lets go," Georga said,

* * *

**Trish's POV**

I was sat down watching TV when the house phone rang,

"I'll get it," Dez said, and walked out the room as I put Hollywood life on,

"_Just 10 minutes ago one of our camera men caught Ally Dawson being helped into an ambulance outside her apartment complex,_" The host Chelsea said and my eyes widened, "_Ally seemed to be crying in pain as a female paramedic and her best friend / song writing partner Austin Moon helped her get into the ambulance, something that a lot of people noticed was the very noticeable bump that Ally had, so we wonder, Is Ally Dawson pregnant? If so who's the father? Is it Austin Moon? And most importantly why did Ally get taken to the hospital? We'll let you know,_" She said and Dez walked back into the room,

"We gotta go, Austin said Ally fell and they are at the hospital now," He said and I nodded picking up Zander as he picked up Bentley,

"Lucy! Come on quick! We have to go," I said and she walked downstairs,

"Where?" She asked,

"To the hospital, something wrong with auntie Ally," I said and she hurriedly put on her shoes and ran outside

* * *

"Austin!" I said when we saw Austin pacing back and forth, next to his parents & Ally's dad,

"What's happened, is Ally okay?" Dez asked,

"I don't know, I should of never left her alone!" He exclaimed,

"Austin it wasn't your fault, you said she fell, there was nothing you could do, but, there's something else," I said and he looked at me,

"What?" He asked,

"Paparazzi saw Ally going into the ambulance and people saw her baby bump," I said and he sighed,

"Right now, that is the least of my problems, I just want to know if Ally & the baby are okay, but no one will tell me anything!" He exclaimed,

"Family of Ally Dawson?" The doctor said, and we all walked over to him, well more like ran,

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Austin asked worriedly,

"Miss Dawson is okay, we gave her some pain killers for the pain, which had nothing to do with the pregnancy, the fall caused her to injure herself, but she will be fine, she just needs to take it easy from now on," He said,

"And the baby?" Austin asked,

"Yes I will tell you the baby is fine, but I need to speak to the Father & Miss Dawson first," He said and Austin nodded, "Follow me Mr Moon," He said,

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Austin I'm so sorry, I just was so hungry and wanted some pickles, I'm sorry!" I cried as he walked in with Doctor Roberts, and Austin hugged me,

"Hey it wasn't your fault okay, everything fine," He said and kissed my forehead,

"Now, the reason I wanted to speak to the both of you alone, is because I was sure that you would just want to experience this together," He said rubbing some of the gel on my stomach and started rubbing it with the ultrasound thing,

"Experience what?" Austin asked and we heard a heart beat, "Wow, Is that...?" He asked and Dr Roberts nodded,

"That's amazing," I said with happy tears,

"That's not all," Dr Roberts said smirking,

"What?" Austin asked with his arm around me,

"Listen closely, what can you hear?" He asked,

"A Heart beat," I said,

"Two heart beats," He said,

"Well isn't that the baby's & Ally's?" Austin asked,

"Let me rephrase that, if I count Ally's Heart beat, I can hear 3," He said,

"Wait, you mean...?" I said shocked,

"Congratulations, your pregnant with twins," He said and I looked at Austin who was smiling the biggest I have ever seen,

"Twins, we're having twins," He said smiling at me and kissed my forehead and I giggled,

* * *

"Are you sure your okay?" Austin asked as I got ready to go home,

"Austin, I'm fine I promise," I said,

"I just don't like thinking of you alone in the apartment in case something else happens," He said,

"Well then stay at mine for a few nights if it makes you feel better," I said,

"I'd like it better if you stayed at mine," He said,

"I'll think about it, now why don't you tell me what you, Trish & Dez keep on talking about," I said,

"I don't know what your talking about," He lied and I raised an eyebrow, "Okay fine, Paparazzi saw you going into the ambulance, and people saw the baby bump," He said and I froze, "Ally," He said and I turned and looked at him,

"What are we gonna do?" I asked,

"I don't know, I mean we both agreed, we'd tell people when you show, and I was talking to Jimmy & Trish, and Trish said maybe it would be best for me to have an interview live or a press conference and say that we dated for a couple of months, broke up and found out you were pregnant," He said and I nodded,

"I don't think I'd be able to do it," I said, and he nodded in understandment,

"I figured that maybe you wouldn't want to, so Trish is booking a press conference for tomorrow afternoon and I'm gonna make a statement then," He said and I nodded,

"You ready to go?" He asked and I nodded as he handed me a hat and sun glasses, "Paparazzi are outside, Greg & Brian are here so there gonna keep the paparazzi away from us as we leave okay?" He asked and I nodded, "My folks, your dad, Trish & Dez & the kids, as well as Jimmy have already left," He added,

"Lets go quickly," I said putting on Austin's jacket and fastening it up, we walked to Greg & Brian and walked to the bottom floor exit and saw paparazzi who immediately started taking out pictures, I had the hat & glasses on and Austin had on sunglasses as well,

"Right we're gonna clear a path way for you and we want you to stay right behind us and follow us," Brian said and we nodded, Austin made sure I was right behind him so I could hide my face even more from the paparazzi as we walked out,

"Ally! Are you pregnant!" "Austin are you the father?!" "Why did you come to the hospital!?" "Did you have a miscarriage?!" "Is the baby okay?!" Were some of the many questions asked as we headed to the Car that Jimmy hired to take us home, I sighed when we were inside it as Greg started driving, with Brian in the passenger seats, by the way, Greg & Brian are Austin's bodyguards,

**Well, hope you liked this chapter, I know its been a few days since I last updated, and someone pointed something out to me that in the first chapter I mentioned snow, and the reason being, I was originally going to do it based in NYC, but changed at last minute and completely forgot about the snow part, so hope that explains that, and about the SMUT scene, I've uploaded it as a one shot so I don't have to change the whole rating of this story, and It was wrote by KatrinaDream13, she is an amazing author who wrote Friends Forever & Always, and the sequel Together Forever & Always, both amazing! xx So check them out, anyone, the scene is called Friends With Kids: Extended Scene, so check it out, xx**

**-Demi xXx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Press Conference

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin & Ally It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

Chapter 6 - Press Conference

* * *

**Austin's POV - 12pm**

"Ally?" I asked knocking on the guest bedroom door at my house, where I convinced Ally to stay for a couple days,

"Come in," I heard her say and I walked in as she just finished getting dressed from her shower,

"Hey, I'm gonna get going to the press conference, do you wanna come?" I asked,

"No I think I'm just gonna stay here and write some songs," She said and I nodded,

"Well, My mum said she has a few baby stuff to bring round so she'll probably be here when the press conference is on, it's showing on Clevvertv channel," I said and she nodded, "Be careful." I said and kissed her cheek,

"I will don't worry," She said smiling and I leaned down and kissed her stomach,

"I love you babies, Do me a favour and look after mama for me," I said and Ally smiled again before I walked out, I ignored the paparazzi who were outside my private gate as I live in a mansion, and I told Greg to make sure no paparazzi get past as he was staying to make sure none bother Ally and Brian was coming with me to the press conference,

* * *

"Right Austin, you, Jimmy, & Me are gonna go out there sit down and answer the questions okay?" Trish said and I nodded, "Lets go," She said and we walked out, Jimmy sat in the right seat, me in the middle & Trish in the left and flashes started,

"Okay, the reason of this press conference is Austin has news to share to you all," Jimmy said, "Austin, take it away," He said,

"Okay, recently there has been reports of my best friend Ally Dawson is pregnant, and rumours of who the dad is, I'm here today to make a statement saying, that Ally is in fact pregnant, she's 14 weeks pregnant with twins," I said, "And I am in fact the father, Ally & I dated in secret for 5 months, we broke up 6 weeks before we found out she was pregnant, both me & Ally agreed to keep the baby, and jut yesterday we found out it was twins," I said,

"Any questions?" Trish asked and pointed at someone who raised there hand,

"Why did Miss Dawson get taken to the hospital?" She asked,

"Ally was at her apartment and accidentally fell, and had to be taken to hospital to make sure she and the babies were okay," I explained,

"How do you feel about being a father?" A male reporter asked,

"I am extremely excited, as is Ally, we cant wait to meet our children," I said smiling,

"How much has your relationship with Ally changed since you broke up?" Another female reporter asked,

"It hasn't, Ally is still my favourite, and the most important person in my life along with our babies," I said,

"Is there a chance of you & Ally getting back together?" A Male reporter asked, and I hesitated before answering,

"Never say never," I said and saw Trish look at me in shock,

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Knock knock, anyone here?" Mimi's voice echoed throughout Austin's mansion,

"Hey Mimi," I said walking downstairs and she smiled,

"Greg let me in, did Austin tell you I was stopping by?" She asked and I nodded,

"Good, boys! Bring them in!" She said and Greg as well as 2 other guys brought in a ton of boxes and bags, and I opened my mouth in shock, "Thank you lads," She said and they walked out shutting the door, "Ally dear, close your mouth you'll catch flies," She said and pulled me into the living room where the guys put all the stuff and we sat down on Austin's $3000 black sofa, "Right now, I have a ton of toys that I think you will love, but first lets start with clothes, I still have Austin's baby clothes, just in case one or both the babies are boys, and I have a ton of girls clothes that have never been worn," She stated,

"Why do you have girls clothes?" I asked confused,

"Well before we didn't find out Austin was a boy until he was born, hence why we were gonna name him Monica, but he ended up being a boy, so all the girls stuff we had just got put into bags and put into the back of the closet," She said, "There's a really cute baby grow here, that I know you'll just love," She said getting a baby pink baby grow out of one of the bags, "Look," She said holding it up so I could see and I immediately smiled, It has on written in glittery pink, 'History was made when I was born'

"That's adorable," I stated, and we carried on going through all the clothes,

* * *

"I'm back! Alls?!" Austin's voice echoed,

"In here," I said as I finished folding up the rest of the clothes, Mimi left an hour ago to go back to the store, it's now 5pm,

"I brought pizza," He said walking in with a takeaway box, "Wow what happened in here?" He asked,

"Your mum brought some baby stuff round, there is the pile of boy stuff, and this is the pile of girls stuff," I stated,

"Well good news is, I don't think we'll need to go shopping for any baby clothes at all," He said and I chuckled, "I'll take all of these upstairs into one of the other guest rooms for now, and we can eat," He said and I nodded,

"I'll help you," I said,

"Okay but you only carried the bags of clothes, don't take any heavy stuff," He said and I rolled my eyes but nodded none the less, After we finished taking everything up, I grabbed a glass of lemonade and a beer for Austin and walked into the living room and sat down next to him,

"Here," I said handing him the beer,

"Ally, I said I'm not drinking until you can," He said,

"Oh come on, Its only one beer Austin, please for me," I said and he sighed and took it as we started eating the pizza, "So, your mum and I caught the last few minutes of the press conference," I said to him and he nodded,

"And?" He asked,

"You did great, but I have one question," I said,

"Shoot," He said,

"What did you mean never say never," I said, and he stilled,

"What?" He asked,

"A reporter asked you if there was a chance of us being together again, and you said, never say never," I answered, "What did you mean?" I asked and he sighed,

"I meant, never say never Alls," He said and looked at me, "Look you cant tell me, that you've never thought that there was a chance for us to be together again right." He added and I didn't say a thing, "I'll take that as an I'm right," He said, "Look I don't wanna think that we could never happen again, because there's always been that bit of chemistry between us, and its not gonna change, I like knowing that us being together is still on the table," He said and looked at me again, "Don't you?" He asked,

"Honestly, yes," I said and he smiled,

"And now, we're got even more important stuff, like these little ones, which we should start thinking of names, and what to paint nursery's, and what days the babies will be with you and what days the babies will be with me," He said,

"I don't know how we're gonna do it," I sighed,

"Do what?" He asked confused,

"Well how am I suppose to cope with 2 babies on my own?" I asked,

"Ally, I'm here," He said,

"No I mean when the babies are with me, how would I do it?" I asked,

"I don't know to be honest, it was a lot easier when it was 1 baby, we should just take it day by day, maybe it would be best for the first month or 2, you stay here, or I stay at yours or something," He said and I nodded,

"We should also both make list of baby names, and see if we have any matches or any we like," I said,

"Okay," He said nodding,

"What are you thinking for a boy?" I asked,

"I don't know, I like Matthew Moon, or Aiden Moon, What about you?" He asked,

"Well I love Matthew & Aiden, And I like Lucas, Leo, Trey, Theo, & Isaac," I said and he nodded,

"Nice, what about girls?" He asked,

"That is a very long list," I said giggling and he chuckled, nodding in understandment,

"So, do you want to find out the sex as soon as possible or wait till the birth?" He asked,

"I think ASAP, it'll be much easier, that way we can paint the room, buy the right clothes and everything," I said rubbing my stomach,

"I cant wait to find out if there boys or girls, or both," He said putting a hand on my stomach and I smiled, "What do you think?" He asked,

"I think, that one of them is definitely a girl, and I'm not sure about the other," I said, "You?" I asked,

"I think your right, one is definitely a girl," He said and I smiled as he bent down and kissed my stomach, "I love you both so very much, daddy cant wait to meet you," He said giving my stomach another kiss,

"Neither can mummy, we are gonna spoil you rotten," I said rubbing my stomach again,

"And so are Auntie Trish & Uncle Dez, and I know your cousins Lucy, Bentley & Zander cant wait to meet you, and so can Grandma Penny & Grandpa Lester, and Grandma Mimi & Grandpa Mike," Austin added and I smiled,

**Hope you like it! I did! Cute Auslly moment! Yay! Anyway, can someone please tell me where I can watch the new ep of A&A online?! Thanks xxx**

**-Demi xXx**


	7. Chapter 7 - News Reports & Rumours

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin & Ally It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 7 - News Reports & Rumours

**Austin's POV - 1 week Later**

Today's the day, today is the day we found out if the babies are boys, girls or both, and we're super excited, we arrived at the hospital and are now sat in the waiting room waiting for Ally's name to be called,

"Miss Dawson," A Nurse said, "Mrs Stevenson will see you now," She said and I helped Ally up and we walked into the scan room,

"Hello Ally, Austin, how are the little ones?" She asked,

"Okay," Ally said,

"And how about mummy?" She asked smiling,

"I'm okay, just craving a lot," She said,

"And her hormones are everywhere," I said and Ally glared at me,

"Understandable," Dr Anne Stevenson said as Ally lay down on the chair next to the machine, "Now, as I'm sure you know, this will be a little cold," She said putting the gel on Ally's stomach and moving it around with the stick, "Okay here we go, your babies are both extremely healthy and seem to be growing well," She said and I smiled, "Okay, I think we can tell what you're having, do you want to know?" She asked and we nodded, "Well, you see this baby right here," She said tapping the screen, "That... is a girl," She smiled and I smiled,

"We're having a daughter," I said kissing Ally's forehead who smiled,

"And this baby," She said tapping the screen again but on the other baby, "Well, It seems, his or her sister is blocking them from view, lets see if we can get a better view," She said moving the stick around, "Aha, Here we go, congratulations Mr Moon, Miss Dawson, you're having twin girls," She said and I smiled again,

* * *

**Ally's POV - 2 months later**

I'm now 28 weeks pregnant, which is 6 months, I have a very big stomach now, and since it's getting to the point of me not being able to do much stuff I'm now staying at Austins until the babies are 2 month old, I have 3 months to go until my due date, and Austin has already started painting the nursery, we went out and bought some paint right after we found out they were girls, we picked a medium pink / baby pink color, and decided to have white furniture, Austin's grandparents bought us a gorgeous white crib with a pink mattress and blankets and stuff to go with it, and my parents decided to buy a white matching rocking chair, with a pillow, and Austin's parents bought a changing table, and me & Austin bought a wardrobe, toy trunk, and chest of draws, and some other stuff, we've also had a ton of clothes and shoes given to us by family and distant friends & family, and a few fans have even gave me & Austin stuff when we see them about,

"Ally!" Austin exclaimed as I went to eat a sandwich with pickle, tomato, cheese & ketchup on,

"What?" I asked,

"Don't eat that!" He said moving it away from me,

"Austin! I'm hungry," I exclaimed frowning as he started making a sandwich,

"Here," He said cutting up some pickles and putting them on the bread with mayo and putting it on a plate in front of me, "Eat that," He said and I sighed but ate it anyway,

"We'd prefer the other sandwich but oh well," I said putting the now empty plate into the sink and he rolled his eyes bending down to my stomach, "Will you please stop craving weird food kiddy's," He said and kissed my stomach and the babies kicked again, they've been kicking now for just over a month, I remember when it actually happened,

**Flashback:**

"Austin, what are you doing?" I said laughing as Austin lay on the couch speaking to the babies,

"I'll telling our daughters about my album that they will grow up listening to, and there Mama's album," He said and I rolled my eyes,

"Well why don't you sing them a song?" I asked and he smiled his eyes lighting up excitedly,

"I have the perfect one," He said putting a hand on my stomach,

"Last summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't hear the one thing  
That I wish you knew_"_ He suddenly stopped singing and jumped as did I,

"Did you feel that?" He asked,

"Yeah," I said surprised, "Carry on singing!" I exclaimed as we both put a hand on my stomach,

"I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true  
How long till I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending  
Oh ohh  
If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself_" He said and the babies kicked again and I giggled,_

"

I think about you ooohh  
I think about you ooohh

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true

I think about you, you you you you._" I smiled at Austin who smiled back and kissed my forehead and then my stomach and I laughed as the babies carried on kicking,_

**End Of Flashback:**

"Okay, so I was thinking we could go to that shop that Jimmy told us about, you know the one that just opened, Lullaby and get some more stuff," He said,

"Austin, don't you think we have enough stuff?" I asked,

"Theres never too much stuff for our girls, and they sell clothes up to the ages of 5, so we can get some to put away," He said smiling,

"We wont need clothes for 5yr olds for 5yrs Aus," I said,

"Well we can get 6-9 months, and Toddler clothes," He said and I sighed,

"You just really wanna go Don't'

"You dont need to change, you look gorgeous," He said smiling whilst putting a piece of hair behind my ear and I blushed,

"Thank you, but its 100 degree's out, so I want to put on a summer dress," I said and walked upstairs to the guest, well, my room, I got changed into a blue & yellow summer dress with flowers all over it, and a blue cardigan, and blue flats, I put on my A&A necklace and charm bracelet that said Ally, I curled my hair and walked downstairs,

"Ready?" Austin asked putting on a leather jacket and I nodded grabbing my denim jacket and we walked out the door and got into Austin's car, as he pulled out of his driveway I saw paparazzi taking pictures and I sighed turning my head away from the window,

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Ally, look at this," I said holding up a snow-white dress for a baby, as well as Belle's yellow dress from beauty & the beast for a baby, and she chuckled,

"They are adorable," She said smiling,

"Should we get them?" I asked with puppy dog eyes and she nodded, as I put them with the rest of the baby outfits we're buying, and there's a lot, we walked over to the baby shoes, and picked out a ton,

"These are cute," Ally said holding up a pair of purple ugg boots, and we put 2 in, since we plan on putting the twins in the same outfit sometimes,

"Excuse me." A voice said and we turned and saw 2 girls about 12, "Can we get a picture?" The brunette girl asked shyly,

"Sure," Ally said and we both took pictures with eat girl,

"Thank you," The black-haired girl said and they walked away squealing,

"Ally, check it," I said picking up a yelled onesie saying Austin&Ally on it in gold and black around it, and she smiled, "We have to get this," I said putting 2 in the basket,

"What about this?" She asked and I turned looking at her and saw her holding a onesie saying 'Austin Moon's Tunes!' and put it into the basket as well, "Oh my word, Austin, you might be modified," She said picking something up and turning round showing it to me, and it was nappies with Austin Moon wrote on them and she laughed,

"Wow, this is just, wow," I said and she laughed putting them into the basket,

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"My feet kill," I said as we walked into the house,

"Go sit down and I'll put these away," Austin said walking upstairs carrying all the bags, and I sighed sitting on the sofa switching on the tv,

"_Hellooo people, I'm Chelsea, and this is hollywoodlife, so latest news on the #AusllyBaby train, is, Ally Dawson & Austin Moon were seen out shopping at new Miami store Lullaby today looking very cheery as they shopped for clothes for their little girls, they even stopped to take pictures with some fans who said in there tweet 'Had some pics with the amazing AustinMoon & AllyDawson, Ally looks amazing at 6 months pregnant!', but on other new of Austin & Ally is the fact that a source close to the couple have said that they have decided to give their relationship another go because of the babies, but that there friends & family are worried and think they are wrong to be together just because of the babies, what do you think? Do you think Austin & Ally should be together for the sake of their daughters? Send your opinions via twitter HollywoodLife,_" She said and I angrily sighed,

"Whats wrong?" Austin asked and I rewind back so he could watch it and when it was over he sighed as well, "I'm gonna send a tweet saying it's not true," He said taking out his phone,

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Austin Moon AustinMoon:  
_The rumour on HollywoodLife about me & AllyDawson back together is NOT true, We are just friends n always will be, & we love out daughters._

"There, that should clear it up," I said sending the tweet and within seconds it have favourites, retweets and comments,

"Okay, cool, well, I'm tired, so I'm gonna go for a nap upstairs okay?" She asked and I nodded kissing her on the cheek before she walked upstairs,

**Hope you liked this chapter! Review please! I love hearing from y'all xxx**

**-Demi xXx**


	8. Chapter 8 - Album Release Party

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin & Ally It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

**Ally -** 7 Months Pregnant

* * *

Chapter 8 - Album Release Party

**Ally's POV - 8pm - 1 Month Later**

"Ally, come on we're gonna be late," Austin yelled from downstairs as I finished getting ready, Today is the Album Release Party of Austin's new Album, _Austin Moon, _I know, not exactly 'Creative' but It's good enough for Aust,

"I'm coming," I said and walked downstairs and he looked at me, his mouth opening in shock,

"Whoa," He said and I blushed, I was wearing a red dress that showed of my pregnancy curves and my bump it was criss-cross across my under chest / neck and you could see the crack between my breast but in a complimenting way, I was wearing 3 inch red heels, and my make up was red lipstick, eyeliner, mascara and foundation & blusher, and I had curled my brown hair,

"What? Do I look bad, I could go change, just give me 10 minutes and-" I was cut of by him laughing,

"Ally stop rambling you look gorgeous, pregnancy looks amazing on you," He said smiling whilst grabbing my hand and I blushed with a little smile, "Come on, lets go," He said handing me my biker's jacket and I put it on as I picked up my black clutch bag with a silver chair to go over my shoulder with my phone & some money in the bag and we walked out the door,

"Mr Moon, Miss Dawson, lets get going," Greg said opening the door for us and we slid into the bike seat as he got into the passenger seat as Brian was driving, we sat in silence for the ride before Brian parked the car outside the entrance and we go out to be greeted by fans & paparazzi, we smiled as we stood for some pictures before we walked into the building and saw Trish & Dez talking to Jimmy,

"Hey," Austin said as we approached and they all smiled exchanging hugs with us,

"Ally, you look great," Trish said putting a hand on my stomach, "Hey my little nieces," She said and I smiled,

"Anyway, Austin, Its time, I'm gonna go introduce you," Jimmy said and walked onto stage, "Okay everyone, thank you all for coming, now the star of this party, give it up for Austin Mooonnn!" He said dragging out Moon and Austin ran up to the stage,

"Hey everyone, As Jimmy said, thank you all for coming, this means a lot to me, as many of you know, this past year has been very interesting, and in 2 months I'm gonna have 2 little daughters who I've made it clear will listen to this album everyday," He joked and everyone laughed, "And I have decided to dedicate this album to them, anyway, my first performance is gonna be a song that I do love, called 'If I Cant Be With You'"

"I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't wanna be if I can't be with you.  
Everything I eat is tasteless,  
Everything I see don't compare to you.  
Paris, Monaco, and Vegas,  
I'd rather stay with you.  
If I had to choose!  
Baby you're the greatest,  
That I could ever think to lose.

And I just wanna be with you.  
Yeah, I can never get enough!

Baby I'd give it all up up,  
I'd give it all up, if I can't be with you  
All of this stuff, sucks,  
yeah all of it sucks, if I can't be with you.  
And, no oscar, no grammy, no mansion in Miami.  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,  
If I can't be with you.

I can sail around the whole world,  
Still won't find a place,  
As beautiful as you girl,  
And really who's got time to waste?  
I can't even see a future,  
Without you, any coloured socks would fade  
Ain't no way I'm gunna lose ya,_  
[From: .net]_  
Nobody in the world could ever take your place.  
No, the kind you can't replace.

Yeah, I can never get enough!

Baby I'd give it all up up,  
I'd give it all up, if I can't be with you  
All of this stuff, sucks,  
yeah all of it sucks, if I can't be with you.  
And, no oscar, no grammy, no mansion in Miami.  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,  
If I can't be with you.  
If I can't be with you,  
If I can't be with you.

(If I can't be with you) If I can't be with you, oh  
(If I can't be with you) ooh, oh this sucks.

If I can't be with you!

All of this stuff, sucks,  
yeah all of it sucks, if I can't be with you.  
And, no oscar, no grammy, no mansion in Miami.  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,  
If I can't be with you.  
If I can't be with you,  
If I can't be with you.  
With You."

As he finished singing everyone started clapping,

* * *

**Austin's POV - 12pm**

"Thankyou all for coming, it meant a lot, goodbye," I said walking of the stage and over to Ally, Trish & Dez,

"Well, love the album Austin, but we have to get back because the baby sitter needs to go home by half 12, so we see you tomorrow yeah?" Trish asked and I nodded as we all hugged and her & Dez walked out,

"Come on, lets get going," I said to Ally who nodded and we walked out to Brian & Greg and we got into the car,

"I'm hungry," Ally stated,

"Do you wanna stop at in 'n' out burger?" I asked and she nodded with a smile on her face, "Greg! Can you stop at In 'N' Out burger please." I said which he nodded to, and when he did we ordered some food and quickly drove home, we said goodbye to Brian & Greg and walked into the house, and I sat down on the sofa with the food,

"I'm gonna go change," Ally said taking of her shoes and I nodded as she walked upstairs, she returned a few minutes later in sweat pants and a maternity shirt and her hair in a messy bun and sat down next to me and I handed her her food, "Thanks," She said taking a bite out of her burger,

"You welcome," I said and kissed her cheek,

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Hey, so I've been thinking, we should really start to prepare for the birth and everything, I mean, yeah we have the nursery & clothes & stuff, but we still need to get together a birthing bag, and a bag of clothes for the babies when there born, and we need to make sure we have stuff like, basinet, strollers, car seats & everything, I mean, we don't have that stuff," I rambled to Austin who nodded,

"I know, we'll go out in a few days and get it all, we'll buy some basinets, and a twin stroller, and car seats, don't worry," He said and I nodded sighing,

"We also need to decided on some names," I said looking at him and he nodded,

"I know, I've been thinking it could be cute to name them both with A names, like us, or to sort of do a thing where it's ABC, like we're A, name one of them with a B name and one of them with a C name," He suggested and I smiled,

"That's cute, what B names would there be?" I asked him curiously,

"Um.. Lets see, Bella? Brianna? Briella? Bridget? Brooklyn?" He said and I nodded thinking,

"Briella's cute, so is Brianna, Brianna Moon, Briella Moon, cute, what about C Names?" I asked,

"Caitlin Moon, Carter Moon, Carly Moon, Cara Moon, Callie Moon," He said and I smiled,

"A Names?" I asked,

"That is a lot of names, I have a whole list of them," He said and I smiled,

"Well go on, what are they?" I asked,

"Abigail, Acacia, Alaia, Alexandra, Alexis, Amelia, Angelica, Anna, Arabella, Ariel, Aria, Ariana, Ava, Avery & Ayla." He said and I looked at him gobsmacked, "Told you there was a lot," He chuckled and I smiled,

"I love Abigail, Abi Moon, Amelia Moon, Anna Moon, Ariel Moon, Ariana Moon," I said smiling and he smiled,

"Well luckily we still have time to decide," He said and I nodded, leaning into the sofa,

* * *

'Ding Dong' 'Ding Dong'

Austin's doorbell rang,

"I'll get it," He said and walked over to the door, I heard some hushed voices and a door close and he walked back in with someone behind him, "Ally, you have a visitor," He said smiling and my mother came into view,

"Mum!" I exclaimed happily and she smiled walking over and giving me a hug,

"Hey sweet pea, I missed you," She said and looked at my stomach, "So is there something you wanna tell me?" She said and I sheepishly smiled,

"I'm pregnant," I said,

"I figured, how far, your big?" She asked,

"7 Months, and its twin girls," I said and she smiled,

"Awe, well I cant wait to meet them, who's the father?" She asked and I looked at Austin, "What? Really I didn't know you two were together?" She asked confused,

"We're not, Its a long story," I said,

"I got time," She said and I looked at Austin who chuckled,

**Hope you like it! And whoopee! Penny Dawson is back! Anyway, some exciting times ahead! Not long before baby Moon & Baby moon are here! And as for my family, only about 2-3 weeks before my cousin's baby boy Kian is here, then in a few months, my cousin Kerrie-Lee is having her baby boy Richie! and then in August my other cousin's boy or girl Keegan or Poppie is due! xx **

**-Demi xXx**


	9. Chapter 9 - Over Due

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin & Ally It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

**Ally -** 9 Months & 6 Days

* * *

Chapter 9 - Over Due

**Ally's POV - December 7th,**

"Oh come on! Come on! This is ridiculas!" I exclaimed sighing from my seat on the couch,

"What's wrong?" Austin asked coming into the room,

"Austy why don;t these babies come out already?" I asked pouting and he came on and sat next to me,

"You know what I think, I think that you made such a good home for them, that they don't wanna leave it yet," He said sweetly and I smiled,

"Awe, look at you making up crap for me," I said patting his cheek and he chuckled,

"Well we have another doctors appointment so why don't you go get your coat on and we'll get going," He said helping me up and I sighed

* * *

"6 Days over due, how are you feeling, you must be getting uncomfortable," Dr Stevenson said,

"Oh just a tad," I said calmly and she smiled,

"Right lets see," She said checking to see how much I was dialated, "Sorry to say but your still not there yet," She said and I sighed,

"Doc is there anything we could do to speed up the labour?" Austin asked,

"Well, there's some stuff, going on long walks, spicy foods, warm baths, or what some people find most effective and popular, Sex," She said and me & Austin just looked at her, "Anyway, your free to go," She said and I quickly got changed before we walked out side and to Austin's car, the ride home was silent until Austin stopped outside a mexican takeaway,

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused,

"I'm gonna go get everything spicy they have, stay here, I'll be right back," He said opening the door and getting out, I sat there for about 10 minutes before he walked out carrying bags of food,

"Thats a lot of food," I stated and he shrugged,

"Oh well," He said starting the car, we returned home in 5 minutes and we walked into the living room with all the food which he placed on the coffee table, "Right we have hot peppers, hot chicken wings with extra spice," He said listing everything there was and we began eating, "Jesus that's hot!" He exclaimed eating a hot pepper and handed me one, and I ate it no problem, "Really that isnt hot to you?" He asked shocked and I shook my head, "Good god women," He said and I sighed,

"Austin, this isnt working what else was there?" I asked,

"Take a walk," He said,

"Fine, come on we'll take a walk around this mansion," He said helping me up and we walked outside and around the 4-6 akers of land he owns, by the time we got back we were both sweating and out of breath, "Well?" He asked,

"No," I said and he sighed,

"Okay, I'm gonna go run you a bath," He said and walked upstairs, I carried on eating the hot food hoping it'll help but it didnt and it wasnt long that Austin called me upstairs, I took my time finally making it up the massive load of stairs and I walked into the bathroom and smiled, he had put candles around the bath tub and put on some soft music,

"Thank you," I said smiling and he smiled, "You can go now, so I can you know, undress," I said and he nodded kissing my cheek before he walked out, I carefully took of all my clothes before carefully stepping into the bath tub and laying back relaxing, after about 10 minutes I decided to wash my hair which I did, and I then stood up out of the bath and grabbed a towel to dry my hair with, then my body, I walked over to infront of the mirror and sat down on a stool and grabbed hold of the hairdryer and started to blow dry my hair, after finishing I put my hair up into a pony tale and walked across the long hall to my room, and I put on a pair of sweat pants and a tank and some socks before carefully walking downstairs,

"Well?" Austin asked once he saw me and I shook my head,

"Nope, nothing," I said and he sighed leaning back into his chair and I sighed,

"Austin," I said and he looked at me,

"What?" He asked,

"Maybe, um.." I tried,

"Ally, come on what is it?" He asked,

"Its just.. I'm really uncomfortable and if.." I trailored,

"If what?" He asked,

"Maybe we could atleast try..." I trailored of again,

"Try to what?" He asked and I sighed,

"You know what," I said and he looked at me confused before I sighed and walked towards his seat and sat down kissing him, I felt him stiffen in shock, before relaxing into it and kissed back, we broke apart moments later,

"Whoa, Alls?" He said confused,

"The doc said it might work, so cant we try?" I asked,

"I dont know Ally, I mean, it could ruin our friendship," He said,

"Austin I'm pregnant with your daughters, I think our friendship was ruined a long time ago," I said and he nodded sighing, "Look I'm just really uncomfortable, so dont you think we should atleast try it?" I asked and he looked at me unconvinced, "It doesnt have to be real full on sex, it could just be foreplay for god sake Aust, I mean, come on you got me into this mess so you can fin-" I was cut of by a pair of familiar lips touching mine, "What are you doing?" I asked Austin when he pulled away,

"I'm getting them babies out of you," He said and kissed me again, I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck and gribbing onto his hair which he moaned at, I moaned when his fingers moved up under my top and brushed against my boob,

"Aust-" I moaned loving the feel of it and I felt him smirk,

"God Ally," He said and kissed my neck and started sucking whilst I moaned again,

"Austin this is... Oh my..." I trailored,

"I know," He said biting my shoulder blade and soothed it with his tongue, and I gasp when his hands swiped under my legs and picked me up and he carefully walked upstairs and kicked open his bedroom door, he placed me on the bed and went back to the door to close it, I smiled as he walked over to me smirking and he took of his t-shirt climbing up the bed, "This is probably gonna be a bit hard," He chuckled gesturing to my stomach and I smiled pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"God Austin!" Ally moaned and I moved my head from inbetween her legs after I had finished and took a breath, "That was.." She cut herself of and I smiled,

"You welcome," I said and she laughed when all of a sudden she stopped, "What?" I asked,

"My water just broke," She said with nervousness in her voice,

"What?! Oh my! We gotta get to the hospital." I said helping her up and helped her put on shoes, underwear & leggings, "Come on quick," I said and helped her down the stairs, "Greg!" I exclaimed and he opened the front door,

"Yes sir?" He asked,

"Ally's water broke, I need you to lock up the house and Brian to take us to the hospital," I said and he nodded,

"I'll pull the car upfront," Brian said and dissapeared, we walked to the front gate where Brian pulled up and I quickly helped Ally into the car and sat in next to her and Brian quickly drove to the hospital and stopped outfront, "I'll go back and help Greg," He said and I nodded and helped Ally into the hospital,

"Excuse me! She's in labour," I exclaimed to the receptionist,

"I need a wheel chair please!" She said and nurse brought one over,

"Whats your name?" She asked Ally & Me,

"I'm Austin, this is Ally," I said and she nodded,

"I'm Becka," She said wheeling Ally somewhere and I followed taking my phone out to send a text to Trish, My mum & Penny,

* * *

**Trish's POV**

"Dez! quick! Ally's in labour!" I exclaimed looking at my phone,

"What?" He exclaimed, walking into the room holding Bentley & Zander, Lucy is in school,

"Yeah we need to drop Bentley & Zander of at my parents quickly!" I said,

**Arrhhhhh! Ally's in labour! xx Yaya, **

**-Demi xXx**


	10. Chapter 10 - Baby Girl & Baby Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin & Ally It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

**Ally - **9 Months & 7 Days

* * *

Chapter 10 - Baby Girl & Baby Girl

**Ally's POV - 14 Hours Later**

"14 hours, your a god sent," Dr Stevenson said walking into the private room that Austin paid for, Right now, we're all just stood waiting in the private room for our girls to be born,

"How far doc?" Austin said yawning,

"Only 5 cm," She said and I frowned,

"Doc please, you have to give me something, drugs or gas anything please," I groaned,

"I'll see what I can do," She said and walked out the room,

"Hey come on baby, It'll all be worth it in the end," My mum said, and I nodded,

"Oh Austin!" I said in pain as another contraction happened and he grabbed hold of my hand quickly and I squeezed it in pain, after a few moments the pain stopped and he kissed the side of my head and I sighed,

* * *

**Austin's POV - 4 Hours Later**

Instagram: AustinMoon  
(Photo of Them all in the room)  
Waiting for #BabyGirlAndBabyGirlMoon

I clicked send and it showed up on my instagram and I sighed and put my phone away,

"Hey Austin, check this," Dez said holding up his phone to me and I watched the video,

"_Hey everyone I'm Chelsea and this is HollywoodLife, and here's the latest on the Austin Moon & Ally Dawson, paparazzi spotted them coming out of Austin's Mansion and it seemed they were in a hurray to get somewhere, and just moments later they were seen entering the hospital, and shortly after there family & friends were as well, and 3 hours ago Ally posted a picture of a sleeping Austin in a chair saying Daddy's having a nap, and about an hour ago, her best friend Trish Fisher uploaded a picture of Austin & Ally who seemed to be very close captioning it 'Mummy & Daddy waiting for their girls to arrive' So I think we can guess that the birth of #BabyGirlAndBabyGirlMoon is arriving, we'll be right back here the second their daughters are born with new information,_" Chelsea said and I handed back Dez's phone, I went on Trish's instagram and looked a the photo of me & Ally, Ally was lay on her side with a gas mask over her nose and mouth, I was sat in a chair next to her bed and our faces were really close as I had my head near her stomach.

"How are we all doing?" Dr stevenson said walking into the room.

"Doc please, you have to give me some drugs or something, or just light a fire and we can smoke them out please!" Ally cried in tiredness, as Doctor stevenson checked how much she was dialated,

"I wish I could, but we dont need to now," She smirked,

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"I need to get you to the delivery room, your 10 cm," She said and I smiled looking at Ally who smiled, and the nurse came in to help wheel the bed to the delivery room and I followed them, they handed me something to put on and I did, "Okay Ally, I'm gonna count to 10 and I need you to push up until I reach 10 okay," The doctor said to Ally who nodded, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5-" She started,

"6,7,8,9,10-" Ally rushed and let out a breath,

"Right Ally I need you to push again the baby is crowning," Dr White said,

"Come on baby you can do this," I said kissing her forehead as she started pushing again, she carried on screaming up until we heard a baby's cry and the doctor looked at me,

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" She asked and handed me the scissors and I carefully cut the cord, and they wrapped the baby in pink blanket and handed her to Ally who cried some happy tears, I had my arm around Ally smiling at our little angel, "Hi there baby girl, thats your daddy," Ally said pointing at me and I smiled at our girl,

"Oh my gosh," I said smiling even more, amazed that we finally got to meet one of our little girl,

"Okay, time for baby number 2 to arrive," Stevenson said as a nurse took our baby girl of Ally and went to clean her up probably, "Okay, Ally I need you to push again and harder," She said and Ally nodded again and I kissed her head,

"Come on alls, you can do it," I said and she nodded,

"Okay, push Ally, come on," Stevenson said and Ally screamed as she pushed hard,

"I cant, I cant," She cried to me,

"Yes you can Ally, you can do this, I know you can," I said and she pushed again, we carried on pushing until we heard a babies cry, Stevenson handed me a pair of scissors and I again cut the umbilical cord,

"Comgratulations, Austin & Ally, you have 2 baby girls," She said and handed Ally baby 2, and a nurse handed baby 1 to her as well and I smiled with my arm around Ally loking at our girls,

"Hey baby girls, I'm your mummy," Ally said crying happy tears, "And thats your daddy," She said and looked at me, "Look what we did," She said smiling,

"We have daughters," I said and smiled at her, "I'm so proud of you," I went to kiss her forehead but she turned and looked at me, I smiled and leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips, she smiled at me when we pulled apart and we looked at our girls,

* * *

**Trish's POV**

"Hey," Austin said walking into the waiting room where we all were, "You wanna meet them?" He asked and we followed him into a private room where Ally was holding 2 little babies,

"Ally, Austin, their gorgeous," Penny said with tears in her eyes and they smiled,

"We are so proud of you both," Mimi said as Mike nodded,

"What are you calling them?" Lester asked,

"We havent decided yet," Austin said,

"Do you want to hold one?" Ally asked me and I nodded as she handed one to me,

"Which one is this?" I asked,

"Baby girl 2," Austin said and I nodded,

"Hi baby girl 2, I'm your Auntie Trish," I said smiling.

* * *

**Austin's POV - 9pm**

"I love you," I said to baby girl 1 as I held her, it was just me, Ally & the girls now as visiting hours ended at 8,

"We're gonna need to give them names," Ally said as I placed BG 1 into her crib type thing,

"I know, what do you think?" I asked her as I sat on the bed next to her,

"I'm not sure, I wrote a list," She said holding up the note pad and pen she was holding, "I want there names to have some connection to music, so I was thinking there middle names could be Melody & Harmony," She said and I nodded, "And I think there names should start with A," She added,

"Okay so what good A names do we have?" I asked,

"I'm not sure yet," She sighed,

"I think I have the perfect names," I said picking up BG 1 and handing her to Ally and picking up BG 2 and Ally looked at me, "What if Baby Girl 1, was called, Amelia Melody Moon," I said and she smiled,

"And Baby Girl 2?" She asked,

"Aria Harmony Moon." I said and she smiled,

"I like them, Amelia & Aria Moon," She said and looked at Amelia, "Hello Amelia," She said,

"Hello Aria," I said looking at Aria, Aria has a bit of brown hair on top of her head, but she has my eyes, and Amelia has a bit of blonde hair, but Ally's eyes,

**So! What do you think of the names? Amelia Melody & Aria Harmony, I myself love them, I love the name Aria, and the name Melody, Amelia is after my cousin's daughter, and Harmony, is after my cousin in Canada! xx**

**-Demi xXx**


	11. Chapter 11 - Going Home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin & Ally It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 11 - Going Home

**Ally's POV**

"Today is a special day Amelia, Aria, because today is the day we get to go home, and you get to see your bedroom," I said to Amelia & Aria as I dressed them in baby onesies, Amelia was wearing a white one that said I 3 Mummy in black and the heart in red, and Aria was wearing a white one with I 3 Daddy in black and the heart in red as well,

"Hey, you ready?" Austin asked walking back into the room and I nodded,

"Do I have to use that?" I asked the nurse as she brought in a wheel chair,

"Sorry sweetie, hospital policy," She said and I sighed getting into the wheel chair and Austin handed me Amelia & Aria who I gently held and he picked up my stuff whilst the nurse wheeled me to the elevator and to the front entrance, I saw paparazzi were all stood there outside the doors waiting for us and Greg walked over to us and handed us 2 car seats and Austin carefully placed the girls into there separate car seats and then put them both into the twin stroller, Austin handed me his hoodie which I put on and put the hood up as well as putting on a pair of sun glasses as did Austin, who then put the cover on the strollers down so the paps didnt get any pictures of them,

"Ready?" Brian asked us and we nodded, we walked out the door, paparazzi immediately started taking pictures as Brian & Greg cleared a path way for us and Austin pushed the stroller through,

"What are they called?" "Are they okay?" "Are you two together?" Was just 3 of the many questions we were asked, we quickly managed to get to the jeep and Austin strapped Aria's car seat, whilst I strapped in Amelia's and climbed into the back, Austin got into the passenger seat, whilst Greg got into the drivers seat because of the fact that Brian was drinking the other jeep,

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Well, the girls are fed," Ally said yawning whilst coming down the stairs with the baby monitor and I nodded, "I cant believe we're parents," She smiled as did I,

"I know same, and I just got of the phone with Jimmy and he's gonna arrange an interview for us in a few weeks to come out about there names and everything, and I've made sure everyone who knows doesnt tell anyone the girls names, and that no one puts pictures of the girls online anywhere until we're ready," I explained and she nodded,

"Good, because for now, I just want some down time with them," She said and I nodded as she yawned,

"Alls, why dont you go lie down, you barely slept the past god knows how long, and you can go have a nice bath," I said and she shrugged,

"Its too much effort to run a bath," She said and I chuckled,

"I'll run it for you," I offered,

"And what about if they girls wake up?" She asked,

"I can take care of them dont worry," I said and she nodded,

"Okay then," She said and I stood up pulling her with me,

"Come on," I said and we walked upstairs,

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"They look so peaceful," I said as I walked into Amelia & Aria's room and saw Austin stood watching them and he smiled,

"Yeah, I still cant believe we made them," He said and I nodded,

"I know, I wonder who they look more like," I said tilting my head to the head,

"Are you kidding, their beautiful, its you, its all you," He said leaning against Amelia's crib and I looked at him,

"Really?" I asked and he looked at me smiling,

"Yeah," He said and I blushed looking at Aria, "So, which time do you think they were made?" He asked, and I looked at him,

"What?" I asked staring at him,

"Which time do you think you conceived them, the 3rd, 2nd, 3rd time we had sex-" I cut him off,

"Austin! Dont say S-E-X infront of the girls," I scolded,

"They dont know what we're saying," He said shrugging,

"So it does not matter, do not say that in their room," I said and he smiled, "What?" I asked,

"You, acting all motherly," He said and I blushed, "Its cute," He said making me blush even more,

"Yeah well, I am a mother arnt I," I smiled looking down at Aria again, "I love being a mother," I added.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

"I hate being a mother!" I said walking into the living room at 7am holding Amelia who has not stopped crying since 5, Aria on the other hand stopped crying an hour ago and she is fast asleep in her basinet next to the couch which Austin is sat on,

"Come on, give her to me," He said standing up and taking Amelia from my arms and I sighed sitting on the couch next to Aria, it took another 5 minutes before Austin finally got Amelia to sleep and he placed her into her basinet and sat down next to me, I sighed leaning into him as he put his arm around me and kissed my temple,

"I'm so tired," I said and snuggled into his chest and closing my eyes,

"Are you going sleep on me?" He asked with amusement in his voice,

"Yeah and it would be so much better if you stopped working out," I said annoyed that his muscles werent that comfy,

"Oh well I'm sorry for trying to keep in shape," He chuckled,

"Speaking of keeping in shape, I need to start going to the gym again, I'm gonna call Kira in a bit and see if she wants to go to the gym at 12, can you look after the girls?" I asked,

"Yeah, my parents said they'll baby sit today because I need to run to the recording studio to do some final stuff before my new single is released," He said and I nodded,

* * *

"So, how's motherhood treating you?" Kira asked we we got out of my car and headed towards the entrance of the gym, ignoring the paparazzi who were taking pictures of us,

"Its good, I'm learning to handle a lot less sleep," I said and she chuckled,

"I still cant believe you & Austin slept together," She said and I chuckled,

"Believe me, I'm still not over the shock of it," I said and she smirked,

"So, was he good?" She winked,

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"Oh you know what I mean, Austin, how good was he in bed?" She asked and I blushed, "Oh that good," She added chuckling and I rolled my eyes blushing some more,

"It was 9 months ago, I cant remember that well," I said and she smiled,

"So, anyway, its christmas in 9 days, what are you & Austin doing?" She asked,

"Well, Austin's performing at the christmas parade in Chicago, and on new Years Eve, we're both performing in times square," I said and she nodded,

"so where will Amelia & Aria be?" She asked,

"Well, for the Christmas Parade, Dez is going with Austin and I'm staying here with the girls, and then Austin comes back on Christmas Eve, just before Midnight on Christmas Day, we plan on packing some more stuff and going to New York on the 27th, and staying to the 2nd," I said and she nodded,

"When are you gonna tell people what the girls are called and when are you gonna post some pictures?" She asked,

"Your dad booked an interview for us, near the end of January," I said and she nodded,

**Hope you liked it! **

**-Demi xXx**


	12. Chapter 12 - Christmas & Interviews

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin & Ally It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 12 - Christmas & Interviews

**Ally's POV -**

"Amelia, Aria, look who it is, it's daddy," I said pointing to the tv as I carefully had them sat in my lap, "Daddy's performing at the christmas parade!" I smiled,

"This next song is to my 3 favorite girls!" Austin said just before starting his next song, If I Cant Be With You.

"Okay, time for bed," I said once it was over and looked at my sleeping little 3 week old babies, I smiled carefully walking upstairs with them both in my arms and placed them very carefully into their seperate cribs, I watched them sleep for a few minutes before I walked out carefully shutting the door and heading down the stairs just as the front door opened

"Hey," Austin said smiling, did I mention that I couldnt watch the actually parade earlier so I recorded it,

"Hey, the girls are asleep," I said and he nodded,

"I'm just gonna go give them a kiss," He said walking upstairs as I entered the living room and sat down, he came down a few minutes later and sat next to me,

"So did you like the parade?" He asked and I nodded,

"Yeah, it was great, How was your flight?" I asked,

"It was okay, I just couldnt wait to come home and see you & the girls," He smiled as did I,

"How do you think there gonna handle the flight to New York?" I asked,

"I dread to think, nah I think there gonna be okay, we'll be in first class anyway," He said and I nodded.

* * *

**Ally's POV - 1 Month Later - 25th January**

"Ally are you ready?" Austin yelled up the stairs,

"Yes I'm coming down now," I said picking up my leather jacket and smiled at my reflection in the mirror, I was wearing a long sleeve blue dress that went to mid-thigh and showed of my curves and hung to my now thin body, I wore black heeled toe shoes and my hair was curled and my make up was natural, some liquid eyeliner, mascara & red lipstick, I walked downstairs holding my phone and saw Austin placing the girls into their car seats, "Right, lets go," I said and he turned and looked at me then whistled and I blushing whilst rolling my eyes,

"Damn you clean up nicely, Its weird I'm not used to seeing you not covered in baby vomit," He said referring to an incident I had with Amelia the week before and I lightly shoved him before bending down and kissing the girls on the head, we decided to take the girls with us to the interview.

"Thanks, I think," I said as I stood up and he smiled, picking up Amelia's car seat & the stroller as I picked up Aria's, we walked over to the jeep which Brian & Greg were stood at waiting and we buckled them in and got in ourselves, after a half hour ride to the studio where out interview with Rebecca Knightley, a 30yr old & Phillip Jenkins, a 53 yr old, as soon we got in there we were taken to hair and make-up for last touch ups and we had Brian & Greg with the girls as we waited to go on,

"Okay, our next guest are 2 people who you all know, And have been talked about a lot since it was revealed that they secretly dated and were expecting 2 babies together, so give it up for the one and only Austin Moon & Ally Dawson!" Rebecca exclaimed and the audience clapped as we walked on the stage and hugged both Rebecca & Phillip, and we sat down on the stools,

"So, Austin & Ally, I dont really know how to start this interview to be honest," Phillip said and we all chuckled, "How's parenthood treating you?" He asked,

"Its amazing, we cant imagine life without the girls now," Austin said which I nodded in agreement,

"And something everyone is dying to know is everything to be honest, what time were they born, who they look like, what they are called," Rebecca said and I smiled,

"Well um, I'm just gonna reffer to them as Baby 1 & Baby 2 right now, Baby 1 was born at 9:23pm, and Baby 2 was born at 9:26pm, they were both 7 pounds, 9 ounces," I stated,

"And Baby 1, has Ally's eyes, and now has a little bit of blonde on her head, and baby 2, has my eyes and a little bit of brown on her head, but to be honest I think they both look more like Ally," Austin stated,

"See I can see me in baby 2, but in baby 1 I do think she looks more like Aust," I said and they nodded,

"Okay, now how about names?" Phillip asked,

"Well, we sorta came up with a list of names before the birth but couldnt decide and then ended up going for names that werent even on the list," I chuckled,

"We sorta both decided on the names, I came up with the first names and Ally came up with the middle names, she wanted their names to have some sort of meaning to Music, as the reason we are where we are now is because of music, and we would of never became friends if it wasnt for music," I explained, "So, Baby number 1, is called Amelia Melody Moon," I said and they smiled,

"And baby number 2, is called Aria Harmony Moon," Ally said smiling,

"There adorable names," Rebecca smiled, "And I believe you have some pictures," She said and we nodded,

"Lets take a look at them shall we," Phillip said and we all turned to the big screen behind up and a picture of the twins lay on pillow on Ally's bed appeared, next was a picture of me holding them on the couch, then Ally holding them, and a few more pictures of them and the last was a picture of both of them again,

"Now which one's which?" Rebecca asked looking at that picture,

"Amelia is the one of the right, and the left is Aria," Ally explained and they nodded, Phillip was about to say something when we heard a baby crying,

"And thats Amelia right now," I said,

"I'll be right back," Ally said smiling and walked of screen,

"Amelia has more of my personality, she's the loud one, who loves having all the attention, but Aria is actually a lot like Ally, she's very quiet, and very calm," I said and the crying stopped and Ally walked back on screen, "Everyone okay?" I asked,

"Yeah, just looking for some attention," She chuckled and I smiled,

"So, you both seem to be handling parenting quiet well, how is that on your friendship, because as we know, you used to date which is how you got pregnant, but you broke up before you found out, and Austin stated in the press conference that the possible of you two being together again was Never say never, so where do you two stand on that aspect?" Rebecca asked,

"I think, you know, because of the fact that we've been friends now for 10 years, we were each others first love, and you know you never forget your first love, and to this day we do still love is other, as friends, and no one can know what the future holds, so you know Austin was right when he said Never Say Never, because you never know," Ally said,

"We get asked that question a lot if we'll get back together, and some people do find it a bit strange when we say maybe, there's a possibility, because they like, if there's a possibility, why arnt you together now, and we've both agreed, you know we shouldn't try to force a relationship between us just because we have Amelia & Aria, if we get back together, we get back together," I said shrugging,

"Okay, now one thing that many people have been tweeting us to ask you is, whats happening with your living arrangements, because you do seem like your in a relationship, just without the PDA," Phillip said,

"Our living arrangement, basically, you know being first time parents, and to twins as well, we both understood you know, having 1 child is hard, let alone 2, and if we lived seperately it would be harder for us with the girls, so at first we agreed on living together until they were 2 months old, but off course we didnt realise in fact, how hard it was looking after them, on our owns, so we have kind of agreed to just keep on living together, until it gets to the point where we no longer need to," Ally explained,

"We're not exactly sure how long we're gonna be living together, it could be until there 6 months, or 1yr old or even 2yrs," I added,

**Hope you liked it, and I was planning on uploading this morning, but I was in a ton of pain and ended up in hospital for a couple hours, I'm home now, its 9:16pm, and I got home literally 10 minutes ago, anyway., 'll upload soon and sorry for the spelling mistakes I don't have the energy to go through it to correct them,**

**-Demi xXx**


	13. Chapter 13 - Meeting New People

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin & Ally It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

**Amelia & Aria - **7 & 1/2 Months  
**Dez - **26**  
Trish - **26**  
Austin - **26**  
Ally - **25**  
Lucy - **5**  
Bentley - **4**  
Zander - **2

* * *

Chapter 13 - Meeting New People

**Ally's POV - 6 Months Later**

"So, Amelia, Aria, today is a special day, today is Daddy's birthday," I smiled as I dressed both Amelia & Aria who smiled at me, "So, we're gonna go wake daddy up and give him some hugs and presents," I said picking them both up and holding them on my hips, I walked upstairs to Austin's room and fortunately the door was already open, I walked over to the bed and put the girls down next to Austin smiling and I jumped on him and he jumped opening his eyes and I laughed, "Happy birthday!" I exclaimed and he smiled and looked at the girls who were giggling,

"What is mummy doing giving daddy a heart attack," He said causing them to giggle even more,

"Come on you big lump," I said climbing of him and picking up a bag of presents and putting them on the bed, I picked up Aria and sat where she was sat and placed her in my lap as Austin did the same with Amelia and opened his first present,

"To daddy, love Amelia & Aria," He read the card attached to it and smiled, he opened it to see a picture frame of him & the girls who were both giggling in the picture, and the picture frame itself had there hand prints in it, "This is amazing," He said and kissed the girls heads as well as mine, and then opened his next present.

* * *

**Austin's POV - 12pm**

"Alls, I'm heading to the studio okay?" I said to Ally who was feeding the twins who were now on baby food,

"Okay, dont be late for your party, you have to be back by 9," She said and I nodded kissing the girls head and then her's,

"Bye, love you's," I said and headed out the door and to the recording studio,

* * *

I walked into the recording studio expecting it to be empty when I saw a women there around my age, with black hair & green eyes,

"Oh sorry, I thought this was empty," I said,

"No its fine, I'm suppose to be gone by now, just doing some last minute touch ups, you can stay," She said and I nodded shutting the door,

"May I ask your name?" I asked smiling, and she smiled,

"I'm Lizzy, Lizzy Maitland, Starr Records new recording artist," She said holding out her hand,

"Nice to meet you lizzy, I'm-" I started shaking her hand,

"Austin Moon, I know," She said and I smiled, "Happy birthday by the way, 26 right?" She asked and I nodded,

"How did you know it was my birthday?" I asked,

"Its all over the internet," She chuckled and I nodded, "Nice tats," She said looking at the tattoo's I had on my inner right arm just below where my elbow is where it says

**Amelia **& **Aria** in a row like a list going down my arm,

"Thanks," I said,

"Yeah I saw a picture of your girls, they look adorable, how old are they now?" She asked,

"7 & a half months," I said and she nodded,

"Well Moon, the studio's all yours, have fun," She smiled and I smiled back,

"Thanks," I said,

"I'll see you around Austin Moon," She stated, heading to the door.

"See you around Lizzy Maitland," I said and she winked before walking out the door and I chuckled,

* * *

**Ally's POV - 10pm**

Austin's birthday party has been going on for 1 hour, I walked over to Austin holding the girls and he smiled,

"Hey I'm gonna go put these to bed, thought you'd wanna say good night," I said and he smiled taking Amelia from my right arm and hugging her,

"Love you meme, night," He said and picked up Aria and did the same to her before handing them both back to me and I smiled, "Want me to help you?" He asked,

"No I'm fine, dont worry," I said and headed upstairs, I turned on the baby monitor taking the recieving end back down with me and headed into the kitchen talking to random people as I did, I put something on the side before turning around only to crash into someone's chest, "Whoa, sorry," I said and looked up at the person and saw a guy with brown hair and green eyes,

"Its fine, I should of watched where I was going," He said and smiled at me and I smiled, "So does a gorgeous girl like you have a name?" He asked,

"Ally," I said blushing,

"Ally Dawson, I've heard your stuff, your amazing," He said and I blushed even more,

"Thanks, and you are?" I asked,

"Brenden Adams," He said and I shook his hand,

"Nice to meet you Brenden," I said politely,

"Nice to meet you to beautiful," He said and I blushed again, I was about to say something when crying came through the baby monitor,

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I said to Brenden who nodded in understandment,

"Okay, but, do you mind if I get your number?" He asked and I smiled nodding, I picked up a pen of the side and wrote my number on his hand before saying goodbye and walking upstairs again,

* * *

**Austin's POV - 1am**

"That was a long party," I said collapsing on the couch after we finally got everyone to leave,

"I know, I'm so tired," Ally said taking of her heels, "So How did you enjoy your birthday?" She asked sitting down next to me,

"It was good, I got to spend the morning with my girls, and hang out with some friends for the night," I said and she nodded, "What about you, did you have any fun?" I asked,

"Yeah it was a fun night, cant remember the last time I went to a party, it was before I got pregnant with the girls," She explained chuckling,

"Yeah same here," I said,

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed," She said yawning and I nodded, "Night Austin," She said standing up,

"Night," I said yawning as well.

**Don't hate me, I promise this story ends with Auslly!, I almost didn't upload today, because something sad happened, a friend of mine from primary, not gonna use his really name so lets call him, Johnny, his older brother, who I also went to school with, committed suicide on Good Friday, I know it may seem stupid that I'm upset, its just, I've never known someone so young to commit suicide, I mean, my sister tried to commit suicide but luckily she survived,**

**-Demi xXx**


	14. Chapter 14 - Heat Of The Moment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

**Amelia & Aria - **8 Months

* * *

Chapter 14 - Heat of the moment

**Ally's POV**

Its been 2 weeks since Austin's birthday and something exciting happened, well 2 things, Amelia started crawling the day after Austin's birthing, we were sat down with the girls who were on sat on the play mat, (They can now sit up on there own) and Amelia crawled over to me & Austin who were sat on the couch, we both went ecstatic, and then a week ago, the same thing happened with Aria, and she started crawling, but because of it, me & Austin decided it was time to baby proof everything, Austin kept saying he could do it himself, and he did good, up until the fact that we needed to put a baby gate on the stairs, except these arnt normal stairs, they are large stairs that sorta go like this **) I **So we had to call someone who was able to put something up so the girls could crawl up the stairs,

"Ally!" Austin yelled from the kitchen and I walked in and saw him trying to open the knife draw, "I cant get this open," He said annoyed and I rolled my eyes and moved the lock out the way and opened it, "How did you do that?" He asked,

"All you have to do is move 1 thing Austin," I said and got some orange juice out of the fridge and he nodded,

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I did a bad thing.

**Flashback:**

_Its been 11 days since my birthday, Ally was in the music room in the house writing some songs and I was playing with the girls, I suddenly heard my voice singing a song and reconised it as Ally's ringtone, I made sure the girls were both safe on the floor before walking over and picking up Ally's phone and seeing an unknown number,_

_"Hello?" I asked,_

_**"Um hi, is Ally there?**__" A male's voice asked,_

_"I'm sorry who is this?" I asked,_

_"__**Um Brenden, I met Ally the other night, she gave me her number,**__" He said and I frowned,_

_"I'm sorry, but there's no Ally here," I lied,_

_"__**Ally, Ally Dawson?**__" He asked,_

_"I'm sorry sir but Ally Dawson is a celebrity, so I highly doubt you met her," I lied,_

_"__**I did, look are you sure? She gave me this number,**__" He said confused,_

_"Well then she gave you a fake number because I'm positive there is no Ally Dawson here, so please, do not call again," I said and hung up, making sure to delete the call history and put the phone down and sighed looking at the girls,_

_"Who was on the phone?" Ally asked walking down the stairs,_

_"Oh um, just some advertising thing," I said and she nodded heading into the kitchen._

**End Of Flashback.**

Dont ask me why I did it, because I really dont know, I just didnt want Ally going out with that guy, or any guy for that matter, I mean, She's the mother of my daughters, of course I dont want some guy in there lives, Right?

* * *

**Ally's POV - 10pm**

I was came downstairs after putting the girls just as the doorbell rang, I walked over and answered it to see a girl around 25 stood there,

"Um, hi," I said,

"Hi, I'm Lizzy, is Austin here?" She asked,

"Uh yeah, Austin!" I said and he walked through,

"Yeah?" He asked then turned to the door, "Oh Lizzy, hi, what are you doing here?" He asked confused,

"I just wanted to say thank you, for helping me work out the stuff at the studio last week," She said and I looked at Austin confused,

"Oh no worries," He said and looked at me, "Oh right, Lizzy this is Ally Dawson, Ally this is Lizzy Maitland, she's the new recording artist at Starr Records," He explained and I nodded,

"Oh hi, nice to meet you," I said,

"Nice to meet you too Ally, Anyway I best be off, but Austin, we should get together some time, you know go to dinner or something," She said smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Yeah cool," He said and she walked away and he shut the door,

"So when did you meet her?" I asked him,

"I met her on my birthday, she was at the studio," He explained,

"Oh well, looks like somebody's got a date," I said chuckling awkwardly,

"What?" He asked confused,

"You have a date with her, she said to go out to dinner," I said and he sighed,

"Oh well, I'm not sure about dating yet," He said,

"Oh well dont let me or the girls stop you," I said,

"I'm not," He said defensively,

"I know, I'm just saying dont let the fact that we have daughters stop you from dating," I said,

"It certainly didnt stop you," He mumbled,

"What?" I asked,

"Nothing," He said shaking his head,

"No go on, say it," I said getting annoyed,

"Nothing! Ally," He said raising his voice a little,

"No go on Austin! I wanna know what the hell you meant by that!" I exclaimed,

"You know too well what I mean by that, you giving your number out to guys!" He exclaimed,

"Whats guys?" I asked,

"Some Brenden guy!" he exclaimed then seemed to regret it,

"Wait! How did you know I gave Brenden my number, I never told you or anyone for that matter," I said,

"He rang the other day," He mumbled,

"How did I not know this?" I asked annoyed,

"I must of forgot to tell you," He said, shrugging,

"Okay fine, then his number must still be on my phone!" I said pulling it out of my pocket,

"It isnt, I accidentally deleted it," He lied,

"Wait, when did Brenden call Austin?" I asked,

"I cant remember," He said,

"Austin! When did he call?" I asked,

"3 days ago," He said,

"What? Wait so when you told me it was advertising, you lied," I exclaimed, "Why would you do that?" I exclaimed,

"I dont know!" He yelled,

"What do you mean you dont know! There must of been a reason!" I exclaimed,

"I dont know why okay! I just didnt think he was good enough for you!" He exclaimed,

"You've never even met him Austin!" I yelled angrily.

"So what! Anyway your the mother of my daughters! I dont want them being aorund some stranger!" He yelled,

"Oh yeah and what about Lizzy! I dont want the girls being around her!" I yelled,

"They wont be and dont turn this around on me, I'm not the one that told Lizzy my number!" He yelled back,

"Well you apparently told her where you live!" I exclaimed,

"Everyone knows where I live!" He argued, "And anyway we were talking about you going out with guys you barely know!" He yelled,

"I didnt go out with him, and I'm probably never going to now that you scared him off!" I exclaimed,

"Because he wasnt good enough!" He argued,

"How do you know that?!" I asked/Shouted,

"Because no one will ever be good enough for you Ally, no one, will ever love you more than-" He cut himself of,

"More than what!?" I exclaimed,

"More than..." He trailored, "Oh to hell to with it," He said and grabbed hold of my by the hand and pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine, my eyes widened in shock only to close seconds later as his arms made there way around my waist, pulling me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck puling him closer, he moved his hand to just under my butt and I understood what he meant so I used the levarege of my arms around his neck to jump up and wrap my legs around his waist, I inwardly smirked as he groaned and began walking, I didnt know where to until he placed me down so I was stood up on the floor again, and he pulled away from me and walked over to the light, and I saw we were in the family room, with couches and a fireplace which was on, he switched the light of and shut the door before picking up a blanket of the couch and laying it on the floor infront of the fire and looked at me, I gasp as he suddenly picked me up bridal style only to lay me down on the blanket moments later, him resting on top of me, I moaned as he started kissing my neck and up to my ear where he whispered into it, "More than me..." And with that, my last train of thoughts ended for the night,

**Hope you liked it, anyway, I really need to ask you guys a Raura question, I keep seeing online that Ross defended Laura when she was getting hate, can someone plz PM me the link or tell me where I can find it, because I really wanna see the evidence xx**

**-Demi xXx**


	15. Chapter 15 - What Have We Done

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

**Amelia & Aria - **8 Months

Chapter 15 - What Have We Done?

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to crying through the baby monitor, I sit up and notice that I'm lay in front of the fireplace with a blanket around us, I turn and look at Austin who is fast asleep, and I smiled a little, before the crying continued, I quickly turned down the baby monitor before it woke Austin up and wrapped the blanket around me and quickly and carefully walked upstairs and into the girls room,

"Shh, come on sweet babies," I said and picked up Amelia who was crying, I rocked her until she stopped and placed her back into her crib and I walked over to Aria's and she was sat up smiling and I chuckled, I walked over to the side and picked up the teething cream and put some in both Amelia & Aria's mouths as they are both teething and have teeth coming through, you can see a tooth in both their mouths, I quickly remembered that I had plans to go to the mall today with Trish and hurried to my room to dress, I decided on matching white lace bra and panties, an american flag bralet top and a igh waisted wet look skirt with a pair of skin colored tights, heeled boots and a black leather jacket, I curled my hair and put in 2 braids on the sides of my head and connected them at the back with 2 hair grip, I headed into the girls room again and dressed them both in matching red t-shirts, a denim dress to go over it, red tights, purple ugg boots and a pink knitted jumper that Austin's grandmother knitted, I packed a baby bag with everything I needed in it, as well as packing my own bag and carried the girls downstairs and put them into their car seats, I grabbed my phone from the family room where Austin was still fast asleep and I carried the stroller and everything else to the car and then the girls and buckled their seats in,

"Miss Dawson, what should we tell Mr Moon when he wakes?" Brian asked me,

"Its Ally, and tell him that I'm at the mall with Trish," I said getting into the car as they opened the gates for me and I drove out,

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I sighed turning onto my right and putting my arm around Ally when it hit the floor, I opened my eyes and saw that she wasnt here,

"Ally?" I asked out loud, I stood up putting my boxers on and walking out the room, I checked the other rooms before I went upstairs and noticed the girls were gone as well and I got dressed, I walked back downstairs and Brian walked in,

"Austin, Ally said she is at the mall with Trish," He said and I nodded,

"Okay, thanks Brian," I said and he nodded and walked out,

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Whats up with you?" Trish asked me as we looked around some shops, with Amelia, Aria, & Lucy,

"What do you mean?" I asked her,

"Your, glowing," She said smirking,

"I am?" I asked,

"Yeah, why?" She asked and I shrugged,

"I dont know," I stated,

"Really, and what about the fact that you have that, after sex glow," She smirked, and my eyes widened.

"Trish! Be quiet someone could here you," I said nodding over to the paparazzi who were taking pictures of us,

"Ally, You have kids with Austin, and you live together, whats so bad about you two having sex," She said and then stared at me, "You did have sex with Austin right?" She asked and I rolled my eyes whilst nodding, "So, how the hell did it happen?" She asked,

"I dont know, one minute we were arguing and the next, we were having sex infront of the fire," I said,

"Infront of the fire? How romantic," She awed,

"Maybe," I sighed,

"Why maybe?" She asked,

"Well, I dont know what it meant, it could of meant anything, it might of been just a in the moment thing, or just some fun," I said,

"Ally come on, Austin wouldnt do that, you mean way too much to him for him to think of you as some fun, I mean your the mother of his children," She said,

"I guess," I said and smiled at the girls,

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Wait, so you and Ally slept together again?" Dez asked as we played on the play station at his, with Bentley & Zander playing with their toys,

"Yep," I said nodding,

"How the fuck did that happen?" He asked,

"Fuck." Bentley repeated,

"No I said Duck, duck," Dez corrected quickly,

"Fuck!" He laughed,

"No! Duck!" Dez said and Bentley smiled and went back to playing, "Anyway how did that happen?" He asked me,

"To be honest, I dont know, we were arguing, the next we were um... Ducking," I said and he chuckled,

"Please, you & Ally dont Duck, you do that girly stuff and 'make love'," He said and I rolled my eyes smiling no less,

"Yeah," I said,

"So, what are you two going to do now?" He asked,

"I dont know," I answered honestly,

"Well, its not like you two can just carry on sleeping together, because you have kids together," He said and I nodded,

"I know, its just, I dont know what to do," I said honestly and sighed,

* * *

**Ally's POV - 4pm**

"Austin?" I said walking into the house,

"In the kitchen!" I heard him answer, I breathed as I put all the shopping bags next to the stairs and put the girls into the playpen and walked into the kitchen and saw Austin cooking,

"Hey," I said awkwardly and he looked up at me and smiled,

"Hi," He said,

"What are you cooking?" I asked, trying to start a conversation,

"Well I had a bit of an appetite today so I decided to make a chicken chesaur," He smiled and for some reason I blushed,

"Well, the girls are in the play pen," I said and he smiled,

"I'm gonna go give them a kiss," He said and walked out the room and I breathed wondering what to do,

"Okay Ally, come on relax, its Austin, your best friend," I mumbled to myself,

"You okay?" A voice said and I turned around and saw Austin walk into the room and back to the stove,

"Yeah why?" I asked,

"Because you were mumbling to yourself," He said and I nodded,

"It was nothing," I said and sat on a stool infront of the island and sighed,

"You okay?" He asked again,

"Are we going to talk about what happened last night, because we need to," I blurted out before I could think about it and my eyes widened, Austin stilled before he turned down the stove and walked round to sit infront of me,

"I know," He said, "But I dont know what to say, I mean, last night, was.." He trailored smiling, "Amazing," He said and I nodded blushing,

"I agree, but at the same time, we have the girls and we cant do anything that could effect them in anyway," I said and he nodded,

"So what do you want to do?" He asked,

"I dont know, I mean, part of me thinks that we should try and see where it takes us, but the other part of me, a bigger part, thinks that we should just move on so it doesnt effect Amelia & Aria," I said and he sighed nodding,

"I get it, I feel the same," He said,

"So, do we just, forget about it and move on?" I asked unsure,

"Yeah, I guess," He answered,

**Hope you liked it, don't be mad about them not getting together, they will eventually, I have 6 more chapters left to upload, xxx Anyway, **

**PLEASE READ::: There's a story I'm looking for on here, I read it ages ago, Ally was Austin's assistant I think, I remember he was extremely protective of her, and on the red carpet, Austin had a date and Ally was obviously his assistant and someone on the carpet, dallas I thin was flirting with her, and Austin was getting angry, please tell me if you know what this is! xx**

**-Demi xXx**


End file.
